Born Sick
by tmltml71
Summary: Levina Lopez was born with a disease that required her to have a double lung and liver transplant. Since then she's tried to take advantage of every opportunity she was given, so when her stepbrother Colby, known to the world as Seth Rollins gets her a job with the WWE, she takes it.
1. Chapter 1

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

In my dream, I was sitting at a traffic light. I turned up the radio, when my favorite song by Pearl Jam came on. Just then the light turned and I started to go. It was a moment of normalcy quickly followed by a bright light a crash and then nothing.

I awoke from my slumber with a start, causing me to shoot upright and fall off of my couch onto my hardwood floors, all while smacking my head off of the coffee table in the process.

"God damn it," I muttered, rolling onto my back.

I heard fast heard hurried footsteps come towards me. ' _Who the fuck is in my apartment?_ ' I thought worriedly. All my worry disappeared though, when the concerned face of my step brother appeared above me.

"Colby? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"A better question is why are you on the floor?" he asked, looking down at me. Both of him. Shit.

"What's on my head?" I asked, putting my hand on it.

I pulled back and saw red.

"Blood," Colby said, not in the least bit amused.

"Well that's not good," I said.

"Alright we're going to the hospital," he said.

"Nooooooooo," I whined. "I just need a bandaid."

"Yeah, not happening. Where's your purse?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered. I never carried the fucking thing.

He sighed before getting up and returning with a towel, which he pressed to my head.

"You do realize how terrible that is for you, right?"

"You do realize that I don't give a shit, right?" I replied shoving another bite of ice cream into my mouth. "Your fucking crossfit shit's more likely to kill me than this delicious wonderful bowl of birthday cake flavored goodness."

My brother sighed, knowing that this was a battle not worth fighting.

I mean seriously it was one fucking bowl of ice cream. One. I didn't even have ice cream on the reg all like that.

"How much longer?"

"Well Colby Jack, we have…" I picked up my phone and checked the time. "Five minutes," I answered.

"Ugh," he groaned.

I wasn't concussed as Colby had feared. However I did need stitches and my head hurt like hell. Once we had returned from the ER with an adjusted prescription and a promise to go back in five days, I had decided it was time to touch up my roots, and to fix the two toned mess that the WWE Universe same to associate with my step-brother, better known as Seth Rollins.

I rolled my eyes. "Baby," I replied.

My step brother and I were close. His mother married my father, and we were one big happy Mexican-American Armenian mix of a family. Well sort of happy. Most of m life, I suffered from Alpha 1-antitrypsin deficiency (A1AD), which ruined my liver and lungs, resulting in me being the second person to receive a double lung and liver transplant.

Colby was my best friend. When I was sick, he was my link to the outside world, and was the only person, who didn't treat me as if I was dying. That was until afterwards, when I got out, as I started to get better, then he became ridiculously over protective. He eased up and no we were cool. That didn't mean that he wasn't still over protective at times.

"Why are you here," I asked.

"I can't come hang with my sister for a couple of days?" he asked.

"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just saying that you're a work-a-holic, and visits are rare. Your answer, however, makes me thing that there's more to it than that." There was something in the tone of his voice. Despite what he said, I knew that there some other reason he was there. I mean he normally called first.

"I love how you instantly think I'm up to something."

His obviously false innocence gave him away. I raised my brows at him. "Spill," I ordered.

"There's-"

"Colby," I said in a warning voice.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Doc's hurt, and the WWE needs a fill in," he said.

"And they don't have a line out the door of other options?" I asked.

"I mean there are a lot of people, but I kind of overheard and said you'd do it."

"Colby!" I snapped. If he had asked, I wouldn't have been so upset, but he hadn't so now I was pissed. "What the hell?! You didn't think a 'Hey, Lev. There's an opportunity that's presented itself, and I was wondering if you would be interested.' Ugh!" I shook my head. "You do realize that I haven't practiced done anything even remotely medical in months, right? That I'm out of touch."

"You'll be fine. You're the smartest person I know. You're already a doctor, most people are still in school to do what you do. You've already worked for a major sports organization."

I rolled my eyes. The connections I made in college landed me an internship with the Miami Heat's head physician. Once it was finished, I didn't pursue a position with the organization. Instead, I took a break and did a bunch of stupid shit. I'd gone from practically living in a hospital, to doing part of my schooling in one to doing work that could be done in a hospital.

I wanted to go do something, to actually live.

I sighed. "Idiot." I wanted to run my hand through my hair, but there was bleach in it. "Fine, fucker. I'll do it."

His eyes lit up.

I shook my head. "Don't get too excited."

His face fell. "Wh-"

"Because fuck you, I hope your hair turns into fucking straw," I said, making a run for the shower.

"Wait! Lev!" I slammed the door and locked it. "CHOKE ON THE BLEACH BITCH!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This has been posted elsewhere and it's kind of on a hiatus, but I'm going to post what I have on here too, because why the fuck not.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

My phone rang as I walked across the parking lot towards American Airlines Arena. I was tempted to let it go. For the past hour Colby had been irritating the shit out of me, continuously checking up on me. It was days like this that made me want to beat the shit out of him.

I groaned, when I saw the number. "What?" I answered harshly.

"Whoa, dial back the attitude. You didn't take a single call yesterday. Are you okay?"

I sighed. "I'm fine. My step brother spent the night."

"And you couldn't work?"

"Yes, because I'm sure my brother wants nothing more than to hear me moan into a phone and use wet clay to get some jack ass off."

"You're feisty today. You'll keep them on longer with that attitude."

"There is no today or tomorrow, not for a while. I've got shit to do," I told the girl on the phone, Rudy.

"What? Dude!"

"You're such a fucking Cali-girl," I muttered. I made it to the entrance, and got in with no issue, since I was regular for Heat games.

"What the hell do you have to do that's so important?" she asked.

"I am a sports physician, and am going to be the next couple of months working on the road. I have shit to do, so I'm going on a break. By the way start the shit for that for me, kay?"

"Are you coming back?" she asked.

"Rude, I'm temping. I'll be back," I assured her, albeit bitterly. "Listen, I have to go. I have to hunt down my new boss. Don't call me. I'll call you."

I hung up and immediately ran into someone. I landed on my ass, which cause me to groan in irritation. It was not my day.

"There you are!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Colby! I'm here!"

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked me. "No. I was just about to call you,"

"Well you have to meet with Stephanie, and then you'll meet with the other doc," he said.

I nodded. "Stephanie's no expecting you until 2."

I shot him an incredulous look. "Colby! You said noon! It's eleven!"

"I have some people you need to meet with," he said.

"Who?"

"Hey, Baby Girl."

A smile spread across my lips at the deep voice that came from behind me. I spun around excitedly. "Joe," I squealed, launching myself at the massive Samoan. I liked Joe. I'd seen a lot of him, when the Shield were still together. When the Shield was a thing, Colby came down to Miami a lot more, and usually brought Joe and Jon with him. While Joe was cool, Jon and I never really got along all like that. We didn't fight or anything. We just really didn't acknowledge each other.

"I told you to wait until after she met with Steph," Colby whined.

"I didn't know, she would be here now," Joe said. "How have you been, Lev? You look good."

"Thank you. I've been good, living it up."

"Good. You gonna keep this sell out in line?" he asked.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Really man?"

"Of course. He gives you shit, come find me. I'll put him in his place."

"Alright. Enough conspiring against me. You need to meet Stephanie," Colby said, dragging me off.

"See ya Joe."

"Bye, Doll."

After meeting a bunch of crew and staff, whose names I was sure to forget, I finally stood outside of Stephanie McMahon's office. Seth had abandoned me seconds prior.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in, and gave the woman sitting at the desk a warm smile.

"Hello, Mz. McMahon. I'm Dr. Levina Lopez, Colby's sister." I neared her desk and extended a hand for her to shake."

"Oh yes. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Colby has told us a lot about you, and we really appreciate your help on such short notice."

"It's nothing. I'm really excited to be here."

"So, Dr. Lopez-"

"Feel free to call me Levina," I interjected.

"And you may call me Stephanie. So as I said, we're thankful for your help. I just wanted to talk to you and get some things sorted out."

A million questions, two trees worth of paper work, and an introduction to none other than Vince McMahon and Triple H (They told me that I could simply call them Vince and Paul, but that was just entirely too weird for me. I mean I knew they had really names. Colby was Colby not Seth, but I had never ever thought of them as anything other than Mr. McMahon and Triple H.), I was taken to the trainers' room, where I met Dr. Steven McGuile.

"Welcome to the WWE," he said.

"Thank you."

"So you think you're gonna be able to handle it?" he asked.

"I should. On the other hand though, I doubt the talent is too receptive to help. Probably wanna play it off and keep going right?"

"Spot on."

"Yeah. That might be difficult."

"Where were you before?"

"I've been on a bit of a personal journey, but I've done work with the Miami Heat, so I'm used to constantly being bombarded with questions about broken nails, splinters and calf cramps."

Steve chuckled. "It's a little more serious around here."

"Who knows maybe I'll bring you luck, it'll calm down a bit."

"I doubt that."

"Optimism. Makes the world go round."

"Yeah, we'll see how long your optimism lasts around here."

"After what she's been through, nothing can bring her down."

I glared at Colby, but he didn't even notice it. He slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh?"

"A fighter, Levy is."

I sighed. "Colby one more word, and I am going to make my shoe a permanent part of your ass," I threatened. I looked at Steve. "Has he had any serious head shots lately?" I asked.

"No."

I turned to Colby. "Then you should still have enough cells bouncing around in that stupidly thick skull of yours to know better than to go running around spreading my business. Keep your mouth shut," I hissed.

"Idiot," I muttered. "Well Steve, since we're gonna be working together, and you're smart enough to understand what my lovely pill cocktails are for, I had a mega transplant, but I'm good now, so we don't really need to dwell on that."

"Can I ask which organs?"

"Liver and lungs."

"Both lungs?"

I nodded.

"Impressive." He nodded. "Well, you're secrets safe with me. If you want me to keep any of your medications on standby in case you forget them, just let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

"See that wasn't so bad," Colby said, smiling between us.

"You're still in trouble," I said.

"Damn."

"Are you hurt?"

"No? Why would I be?"

"Then get lost loser."

"I'm sure Steve and I have better things to do than put up with you."

"So mean," he said.

"I'm your sister. It's my job to be."

"Whatever."

He left.

"I like you," Steve said.

"Finally came to a decision, huh?"

"Don't make me not like you."

"Aye sir."

* * *

Author's Note:


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you need something, leave."

Colby had turned out to be more of a pain in the ass than I thought possible. He kept looking for reasons to check up on me. Every ten minutes he walked into the medical area, and never even bothered to give me some bogus reason. I had been working for the WWE for three weeks and was starting to get into the swing of things.

I was on my first live tour, which wasn't so bad. That is if you didn't count the having to spend hours in a car with my brother. I was spared by Joe for a few days, riding with him and Jon. I think he realized that I might've wrestled Colby out of the driver's seat and pushed him out of the car into a ditch somewhere if he didn't stop being such a smother hen.

Jon thought it was funny, and couldn't wait to see what "Little Levy" could do.

"She's trying to get the crick out of my neck," Big E said.

"This would be much easier, if your neck didn't contain more muscles than Colby's entire body," I said, "and if I was actually a chiropractor."

I liked to think that I was well versed in most aspects of sports medicine. I had tried to learn everything that I could. You never knew when you would have to step in for someone else.

Big E chuckled, and at long last, I managed to get his neck to make a weird ass noise, which hopefully signaled the end of his suffering.

He rolled it a few times, before giving me a nod of approval. "Thanks, Lev."

"No problem. Don't mess it up."

"No promises."

"Close enough," I said, before going to put new paper on the cot.

"So how's it going?" Colby asked.

"Good," I answered. I really had no more detail to go into. He'd been around longer than I had. He knew what I dealt with. Granted not from the same perspective, but it wasn't really a big deal. This wasn't the first time that I had done anything like this. "I haven't killed anyone, and I have not changed."

"I'm just checking. I worry about you."

"I know you do, but not only are you gonna make yourself go grey and become three tones, you're going to drive me up and over the wall, so relax."

"I'll try. I promise."

"Good," I said.

"So a group of us was going to go out tonight. Do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Go where?"

"Dinner and a club," he said.

"I'll go to dinner, not the club."

"Alright," he agreed.

Colby knew that I didn't do clubs, at least in a normal sense. I loved to dance. However I could only take club grinding for so long. (Colby thought that I couldn't at all, and I let him think that. If he knew, he'd flip shit.) Back in Miami, I had a few places that I went to. I went to old school restaurants and did terrible versions of the tango and salsa. I went to this one club that a lot of dancers frequented. There were all types, and I would walk up to the balcony and just watch them. Then there were the few classes I took, but those were something else entirely.

"Be ready at seven."

I nodded. We had a day off in Boston. The ring was set up, and some of the divas and super stars ad come to run through things. I told Steve to relax for the day. It was slow and I could handle it by myself.

He left, and I sighed. I checked my phone. It was only noon. I decided to go find lunch. I grabbed my phone, purse and iPod, before sticking a sign on the door. The door clicked behind me and I looked up right at the Bella twins.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you could check my shoulder," Brie said. "But if you're going to lunch, I can wait."

"No, it's fine I can do it," I said.

"Actually, I'm hungry too," Nikki said. "Hey can we tag along?" she asked.

"Don't just invite yourself," Brie scolded her sister.

"I asked didn't I?"

I chuckled. "It's fine. I'd like the company. I don't get to interact with many people unless their injured or the smother hen."

"The smother hen?"

"I'm Colby's little sister," I explained.

"So you understand the difficulties of working with family," Nikki said, pointedly.

"Can you not fight until after I eat, and declare Brie's shoulder examined?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Actually, let us grab our purses real quick, and then we can figure out, where we're going."

"Sounds good to me."

"What is this?" Colby asked. "Did you actually manage to make friends?" Colby asked with fake shock.

My lunch with the twins, and I had determined that there was nothing seriously wrong with Brie. She'd be fine as long as she rested it. Afterwards, they'd hung out and we kept our conversation from lunch going.

I was prepping for the following day.

"Ha ha," I dead panned, rolling my eyes. A funny guy aren't ya?" I lightly kicked him in the ass.

"I try."

"But you do not succeed."

He looked at Nikki and Brie. "See how mean she is to me?" he asked.

"I feel your pain, Colby."

Brie looked at her sister incredulously. "You're the mean one," Brie argued.

"What the hell you gotta come in here and instigate for?" I asked.

"Party in the trainer's room?"

"Hey babe," Nikki greeted John.

"I guess," I responded. "If you have a legitimate medical concern, I will happily kick them all out."

"No. I was looking for her," he said pointing to Nikki, who was smiling.

"Ugh, you two are vomit inducing," Brie said.

"You and Bryan are no better," Nikki said.

"We don't practically screw in public."

"We do not-"

"Yo! Trainer's room, not Maury Povich. You wanna argue about exhibitionism, take it outside!" I hollored.

"Uh…"

Nick was standing in the door way.

"Nick, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need stretched out," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can do that. You four, out!" I barked at Nikki, Colby, Brie and John.

"Alright. I'm leaving, so remember dinner," Colby said.

I nodded.

"You're going out tonight too?" Brie asked, excitedly.

"I'm just going to dinner."

"Well that's no fun," Nikki said.

"She doesn't do clubs," Colby explained, as the others followed him out.

I shook my head at them.

"Sorry about that," I said to Nick, who hopped up on the cot.

"So how much doesn't your step brother know about?" Nick asked.

"What?"

He laughed. "You don't do clubs huh?"

"I don't," I said, getting to work.

"I don't believe that."

"And why is that?"

"Because the second he spoke for you," you got this sour look on your face.

"Oh I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"It's not unreasonable for someone not to like being spoken for."

"No. I just don't think you're as innocent as Colby thinks."

"Colby is a smother hen. As far as he's concerned, I don't even know things as a medical professional."

"So you're not as innocent as you seem."

I rolled my eyes. "Is anyone?"

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

"So is that why you're not going?"

"Huh?"

"Is Colby the reason that you're not going?"

"Colby does not dictate my life."

"Then why aren't you going?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe that's not a comfortable setting for me."

"But you said-"

"I said I wasn't so innocent, implying that I may have ventured to a club before. I never said anything about being comfortable there."

He mulled that over. "Good point."

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Why? A pretty girl at club?"

"I'm your doctor," I told him.

"I'm just messing with you, not that you aren't pretty. You are. I just kind of thought it was weird that Colby made it sound as if you weren't allowed to go."

"Is that what it sounds like?"

"Sometimes."

"Hm."

I never thought that it sounded like that, especially, when Colby did try to tell me what to do and I snapped on him.

"Never thought about that," I said. I shrugged. "Oh well. You're done."

"Thanks, Doc," he said.

"No problem."

"See you later."

"See ya."

* * *

Author's Note:


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Axl!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Colby's voice.

My hand instantly flew to my chest, right above my frantically beating heart.

"Asshole," I muttered.

He and Jon were standing in the door way. Jon was smirking, while Colby was full on laughing.

After this night's show, Colby was flying back to Iowa, and I was going to ride back to Florida with Joe. Then I would have the rest of the week off. Then I would get back on the show, show off schedule. I might've been jamming to Guns N Roses, while I finished getting my crap ready to check out. And I might've done Axl Rose's serpentine slither.

"See this is why, you had to spend time with me back in the day. You acted like this, and no one liked you. I got stuck with you, because I couldn't go anywhere."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I cut the music and threw my beats pill into my purse. We checked out and went to the venue. I threw my stuff in Joe's rental, and then made my way to my office for the night. Steve was already there, which wasn't uncommon.

Jon was still limping, when we walked down to the lobby. I was gonna give him two hours to come in on his own.

Aside from my internal countdown, everything was running relatively smoothly. It was actually rather dead. Aside from the pre show stretches and icing, there wasn't anything to do.

At the hour and a half mark, Jon showed up, limping worse than before.

"You know, when I told you to some in today, I meant before you made it worse," I said.

"Anyone ever tell you that your bed side manner sucks."

"I told you yesterday to come here. I even gave you a two hour grace period, before I came and tracked you down. Clearly, I should've made it an hour. Now, what'd you do?"

"Was running through things with Stu, and-"

"We haven't been here that long. You didn't warm-up or stretch properly, did you?"

Silence.

"You got him, Lev?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I got him."

I really couldn't do much for him. He was gonna have to rest it. He could wrestle on it, but it would hurt, and was ill advised, though not impossible. He could compete then go home and do absolutely nothing in Vegas.

"Thanks, Lev," he said, standing up.

"Don't mess it up," I warned him.

"I'll try not to," he said, leaving.

I shook my head. I can't say that I believed him.

Have you ever watch someone with a messed up leg, try to pace?

No. Well let me try to explain.

They storm in as dramatically as they can. It's not very effective though, because they're hobbling around. Then they start running their mouths, spitting out a mix of nonsensical anger, and pain filled profanities. During this, you're trying to get them to sit the hell down to no avail. Instead of relaxing, they just continue to limp in angry circles.

"Fucking bullshit!" Jon seethed.

I wasn't quite sure, who was being blamed at this point. He'd cursed Stu, Vince, Me, God, Jesus and his mother. I had given up on trying to get him to stop, and settled on my stool, with my arms crossed over my chest.

This was the first time that I was dealing with the Lunatic Fringe, with the real life, Dean Ambrose, the real Jon Moxley.

I sighed. I wasn't afraid like some people might be. I didn't think of this as crazy. This was just emotion.

I got up and crossed the room. I checked the hallway and made sure that no one was there. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

Sometimes professionalism just doesn't cut it. I turned around a glare on my face, "Jon, sit the fuck down!" I barked.

He paused in his pacing and stared at me with those crazy eyes. I held my ground, staring back at him, unwilling to back down. "You can give me this crazy shit as much as you fucking want. I don't care. I do however care, that you keep gimping around on a leg that I told you to be careful with. Now it doesn't fucking matter who is to blame for this. All that matters is that you shit the fuck down, put ice on your leg and let me fucking work."

I dragged him over to the cot and made him sit. He was still pissed, but he didn't fight me.

After a while, he managed to calm down some.

Then he started laughing.

"What the hell is funny?" I asked.

"You're actually pretty bad ass," he said.

I raised an eye brow. (The Rock ain't got shit on me.)

"Normally people run like hell or try to caclm me down, when I get like that."

"You're not exactly scary," I said.

"I'm a lunatic. Haven't you heard?"

"I've heard it quite a few times. I just don't really see you that way. I've seen really crazy."

He scoffed. "Seth talks about your family all the time. You haven't-"

"Seth tells you what I want you to hear," I cut him off. At this point I was beyond pissed off, but it was that type of anger that was cold. My voice was steady, yet hard. I remained calm on the inside, despite that fact that I wanted to punch Jon right in his fucking face. "You wanna know why you don't scare me? You don't scare me, because I've been the monster, and I have been attacked by a much more crazed being than you. Now, listen. I think it's muscle, but I'm going to get Steve, who is going to finish checking you out. From there, he'll determine if its more serious than I think, and suggest you a course of action."

I quickly found Steve and sent him to Dean, telling him that I thought that his experience was needed, and that I needed a moment of fresh air to help clear my head. He told me that he would simplely finish off the night, because there was only about a half hour left in the show, and I had given him more time off than he has in a while.

That's when I figured out that I obviously didn't look okay. I was having a breakdown inside, and it was reflecting on the outside.

I went in search of Colby.

"Have you seen my brother?" I asked, the Bella's.

"No. He cut his promo and then had his much. He's not supposed to go back out for a few more hours I think," Brie said.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I just-" My voice cracked, and the tears began to fall. I hated crying. It was obnoxious, you felt like shit afterwards, and it was just fucking gross. I especially hated that I was having a break down about something that I was usually good about pushing out of my mind. It didn't help that I didn't feel like I could tell anyone other than Colby. I don't know how I even managed to mention it to Jon.

"Alright, come here."

The two pulled me into a hug. "We'll help you find him," they said.

Nikki walked me out to her and John's bus. She sat me on the couch and got me a tissue and a bottle of water. She sat down next to me, and tried to calm me down

"I couldn't find Colby," Brie said, getting on the bus. "But I did find Joe."

He sat next to me.

This was pathetic. I had to have the Bella twins and Joe sit there and talk to me, as if I were a child, who lost their mommy at the mall.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked.

Joe was an amazing human being. He was kind. He didn't judge. He listened. He was like a gentle Samoan giant.

"Hey. We'll be back in a bit. Just take the time you need to feel better," Nikki said, taking her sisters hand and walking off the bus.

Joe sat down next to me. "Alright, Lev. You gotta tell me what's up. I know I'm not Colby, but we can't find him. I can't help you, if I don't know what's wrong." He sounded pretty pissed about Colby.

I took a deep breath, well tried to. I ended up hiccuping. If there was anyone that I could spill to without them looking at me differently, it was Joe.

I took the time to regulate my breathing, before beginning.

"Joe, I was sick. I was really sick."

* * *

Author's Note:


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"That's the last of it," I told Steve.

I was trying to act as if nothing had happened the previous week. It was a single moment of weakness, one that (if I was lucky) everyone would move on and forget, including myself.

Of course that was proving to be difficult, because Colby had been walking past nearly every half hour shooting me concerned glances. It was pissing me the hell off. Now, I am an adult, and I fully understand that my brother cannot be there every fucking time I lose my head. However, he could have fucking asked if I was okay, even if he fucking sent it in a text. I hadn't heard a damn thing from him all week. I mean he fucking hovered every other time. Joe had texted, checking on me daily. I had spilled everything to him, even things that I couldn't force myself to tell my dad or Colby. Both Nikki and Brie had checked in as well.

He checked the list over once more. "And that should be it," Steve said, standing up straight.

"Awesome. Inventory sucks."

"I'm gonna work out our order. You can go see your brother. I saw him walking by."

"So did I," I muttered.

I waited until his next pass and walked out.

"Colby!" I called.

"What's up, Lev?" he asked, turning around.

"You just wanna I don't know say something rather than walk by a hundred and fifty times?"

"Just making sure you're okay. I know it's a hard day for you and-"

"What?" I was confused. I was fine. I was over my little episode.

"Levina, do you know the date?" he asked.

"No," I responded. I was terrible with dates. I maybe knew it for a second and would have to ask someone else the next time I needed to know.

"It's the twenty-sixth," he said, worry evident on his features

"Oh."

I was a bit caught off guard. It was weird, because it was just a regular day. I never did anything special on it. At the same time it was a really heavy day for me, because it was the day that I received my transplant. It was also the day that my donor died.

"You okay, Lev?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine."

I wasn't quite sure about that. It was always weird. The first couple of years, I was a wreck. The guilt was horrible. What do you do? I never understood people's celebrations. Yes, I got to live and that was something to be happy about, but someone had to die, and you can't help, but feel mournful. Then again, I had never been one of those people, who viewed funerals as a place to celebrate the deceased life. Maybe that was the problem, that I wasn't one of those people. Funerals as far as I was concerned were a time to feel sad, because there was a loss. I guess I needed a different perspective, but that wasn't coming anytime soon.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I said. I went to catering. I got myself and Steve pizza, and walked back to the medical room, where (not gonna lie) I hid out for most of the day. I only saw people, if they came to see me. I was a tad lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly I was feeling to no avail.

At about five o'clock, Jon came in, no longer limping.

"Alright Doc, I need to know if I'm clear or not," he said.

He was promptly shoved aside by Nikki C, who looked pissed, and rightly so.

"Dislocated," Steve and I said at the same time, looking at her shoulder. He sighed. "If I don't make it, tell my kids that I love them," Steve said, gesturing for Nikki to sit.

I gestured to Jon to take one of the other beds. He sat down. I checked his leg, which was a lot better. In fact, it seemed to be completely fine, save for slight tenderness.

"Have you been stretching, like Steve told you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

I nodded approvingly.

We sat/worked in silence, which he surprisingly broke. "Sorry about last week," he said.

"For?" I asked.

"If I... upset you or something," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed. "You're so awkward."

"I don't apologize," he said defensively.

"I know, and you don't have to now," I informed him. "Yeah, you pissed me off, but that's kind of your shtick."

"Yeah, but-"

"But?"

"I heard-"

I sighed. "Y'all talk entirely too much around here. Don't worry. That had nothing to do with you. That was me being entirely too wrapped up in my own thoughts," I explained.

He nodded.

"I appreciate your apology though." I stood up. "You're clear to compete, just stretch properly, be careful, and then take it easy afterwards."

"Thanks Levina."

He got up and walked out. I shook my head. ' _Weird._ '


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Really? You're skipping movie night?" I asked.

"Sorry. I got you next time," he said, rushing out the door.

I rolled my eyes. Colby had finally realized (after I had bitched about it to Joe, who found Colby's lack of concern smack worthy)that I was annoyed with him. He apologized for apparently not giving a fuck and had said that he's make it up to me by having a movie night like we used to.

Movie nights were important. My family parents had to work a lot to be able to pay for my hospital stays. While they and my siblings visited me as much as they could it wasn't a lot. Colby would bring me real food and classic action movies and we would sit and watch them until one of us fell asleep.

And now he had run off to God knows where.

I sighed, looking at my phone. Apparently Dave, was on his way to the hotel with my pizza. A pizza big enough for me and one calorie crushing crossfit obsessed idiot.

I got up and slipped on some shoes and grabbed my key card, heading down to the lobby. I flopped on one of the couches and played on my phone.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Damn it, Jon! Don't do that!"

He laughed. "You should've seen your face."

"Not funny," I said swatting at him. Only to get my hand coated in sweat. "Ewwwwww," I said, wiping it off on my pant leg. "You're gross."

"I'm not gross. I just came from the gym."

"Gross."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you sitting in the lobby like a creep?"

"I'm waiting on my date," I responded.

"Your date?"

Just then the Domino's guy walked in the door.

"That's him. Isn't he dreamy," I sighed, batting my eye lashes. I quickly got up, paid for my food, tipping the driver.

Jon looked at the massive pizza and then at me. "There's no way in hell you are eating that entire thing."

"Colby and I were gonna have movie night, but he ditched me. Now I'm stuck with this massive ass super meat pizza."

"Super meat?"

"Peperoni, sausage, sliced Italian sausage, bacon, and chicken."

He just blinked. "Colby was gonna eat that?"

"I wasn't gonna give him a choice. It was like his favorite, when we were in high school." I thought about it for a second. "You know what? Go shower. Meet me at my room. We're having movie night. Three-oh-six," I said, heading for the stairs. "Consider it a sorry I made you think that you made me cry type of deal, and tell Joe that he can come too."

I marched up to my floor, opened the door and set the pizza on the bed. I then pulled out my bag of junk food that I had bought and stashed, before Colby had shown up to my room, along with the pop I had in the fridge.

Before settling in the midst of my junk food haven, I threw _Fight Club_ on.

About fifteen minutes later, Jon showed up, freshly showered a six pack in hand.

"Knock knock," he said, knocking the open door.

I waved him in.

"Joe's talking to Galina and Joelle," he said. "What are we watching?"

" _Fight Club_."

"And here I thought you were gonna pick some chick flick."

"That would be Colby."

"That's why I thought you would."

I chuckled. "His taste in movies blows."

"No it's not better," I said, getting up and going to switch the movie.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Uh…"

I turned and saw Nick standing in the door way. "Ziggles, please explain to shithead here that ' _I haven't been fucked like that since grade school_ ,' is not a better line than ' _I want to have you abortion_.'"

"What?"

" _Fight Club_."

"Movie night?" he asked.

"Yes. Colby bailed, and Joe is being a cyber father so it Shithead and I, and a pizza designed to give you a heart attack."

"Quit calling me Shithead."

"No, Shithead. Not until you admit you're wrong." I looked at Ziggles. " _Rambo_ next. You in?"

"No. I was actually on my way to the gym. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya."

"We continued our argument into _Rambo_ , but after reminding Jon that I was Colby's sister and I could annoy the best of them, he caved. After Rambo, he picked some horror movie that he said was supposed to be good. After about forty-five minutes, we determined that it sucked and started watching the _God_ Father.

It was during second of the _God Father_ franchise that I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning under the covers with all of the food and stuff cleaned up. I saw a note on the pillow next to me.

" _ **You snore.**_

 _ **-Jon**_ _"_

I rolled my eyes. "Asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Look at Baby Girl all dressed up," Joe said, walking into the lobby with Jon right behind him.

"How'd I get suckered into this shit?" I asked.

"The same way that I did."

I looked up and saw Nikki C. walking towards us, arm still in a sling. Nikki was the longest tenured Diva on the roster, not including Lillian. She had debuted in 2005, three years after her brother, and was still going at it. She was famous for her antics (beating people with kendo sticks, shooting fireworks at people and carrying around tazers) as well as being a 4x Women's Champion and a 3x Diva's Champion, her temper and bright purple hair.

"Brother didn't give us a fucking option."

"Exactly."

"Where the hell are your brothers?" Jon asked.

"Probably still fucking with his hair," I answered.

"Probably fucking Nicole," Nikki C. said.

"Dude, I feel your pain. We tried to go out to dinner for my Dad's birthday, and we all met at their house. We're ready to go, but have no clue, where the fuck Colby was, so finally we said fuck it and left without him. He and Leighla come walking into this restaurant hair a mess, lipstick smeared on his face. Luckily I spotted them before the rest of our family did, and dragged them off to fix themselves, before the family saw."

" I KNOW! Onetime we were supposed to go see my aunt and John gets in the car, neck covered with hickeys. I had to run to the store and buy fucking cover up and concealer and hide that shit."

"Idiots. They're fucking idiots," I said.

"Exactly," she agreed. "And John thinks he's so smart, because he's older."

"I know Colby is always like 'I'm looking out for you.' Like no. You're being a pain the ass."

"Right?"

"I feel like this is a very dangerous combination," Jon said, looking between the wo of us.

"Same," Joe agreed.

Bryan and Brie made their way down next. "Hey guys!" Brie greeted. "Levy, look at you!"

"Yeah, Lev. You look hot," Nikki said, walking into the lobby on John's arm.

"Everyone looks nice," I said.

"Yeah, but this is like the second time, we've seen you in non doctor mode," Nikki C. said.

"Is there like a Levy Love like Brie Mode?" Nikki asked.

"Oh God no. I don't drink. Honestly, I'm bailing after dinner."

"What? You're not going to the club?" Nikki asked.

"That would be a negative. I didn't go last time. Why are you surprised now?"

"We had _Raw_. You said you said you were tired. Figured that we'd let you sleep."

I nodded.

"Clubs are stupid," Jon said.

"Much rather go to a bar."

"With you there bro," Roman said.

"Girls at the club are much more fun."

"Ziggles, one day you're going to come to me begging for a penicillin shot."

Everyone started chuckling, save for Ziggles, whose jaw dropped in offense."

"Don't worry though. I got you. Just be warned, I might slip and the needle might do a little deeper, because it's the universe's way of telling you to chill."

"Who are we still waiting on?" he asked.

"Colby and my cousins," Joe answered.

"Nah man, we here."

"So now we're simply waiting on my brother." I stood up. "Give me a five, and if he doesn't come down, we leave without."

I took the elevator up to our floor and went straight to our room. He was sitting on his bed on the phone. "Alright. I gotta go. Bye."

"Everybody is waiting on you. Let's go."

"I just need to-"

"LET'S GO!" I barked.

"Fine. So damn bossy."

"You gotta sit here and chit chat. We got places to go."

He slid on his shoes and we were off.

Everyone had to be obnoxious and clap, when we finally entered the lobby.

"Alright. Got this idiot. Let's go. I'm hungry."

The restaurant was seriously only a few blocks away from the hotel, but Nikki and John had decided that a limo was appropriate, because I don't know they made up some reasosn, when I looked at them like they'd lost their minds.

I had spent dinner bitching with Nikki C. and teasing Dolph. It was fun, but I can' say I was too upset, when the check had been paid and I was splitting off from the group.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna go?" Brie asked.

"Dude, I'm good. Plus, I'm not getting stuck trying to drag back that idiot," I said, pointing to Colby.

"I take offense."

"Not my problem," I said. "Now I'm out." I spun around gave them a weird salute thing and started towards the hotel.

I didn't leave by myself. A glance to my left and there was Jon.

"Oh you gonna walk little ole me back to my hotel? How chivalrous. "

"It'll keep Colby from bitching and I'm no longer obligated to go to this stupid club."

"You really know how to make a girl feel good," I said with an eye roll.

"I aim to please."

"You're such an ass."

"Would an ass offer to carry you on his back the rest of the way?" he asked.

I stopped. "I don't know are you offering?"

"I sure am," he said.

"Then yes. An ass would."

"You aren't much better," he said. "You called me a shithead and now you're saying that I'm an ass."

"I never claimed to be nice. I know I'm an ass, and thanks for reminding me of that, Shithead."

"You still want me to carry you?"

"I'm good. This skirt doesn't permit piggy back rides without showing the entire world my underwear."

"That'd be a sight."

"Perv."

We continued to banter until we reach our floor. We turned in different directions at the elevator. "Bye, Jonny Boy."

"Bye, Lev."


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"What do you mean there are no vacancies?" I asked. I knew what she meant, but I was annoyed and not handling it well.

"I'm sorry miss, but you came during the peak of Disney season," she said.

I groaned. We were in fucking Orlando, and it would've been fine, but my lovely future sister-in-law popped in for a visit and I wanted to be absolutely nowhere near that room. Of all the places she could visits she chose to surprise him, when we had to share a room in a hotel with no fucking vacancies.

I sighed. "It's not like it's your fault. My brother and I are here on work, and his fiancé showed up to surprise him, not know that we had to share a room. The real problem is that they're both like half rabbit and have absolutely no self control. Thanks anyway." I went back up to the room. Leighla and Colby had gone out to dinner.

I was looking for another room, when Nikki came waking through the lobby.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The fiancé is here, so the sister wants to get as far away from the room as possible, but there are none available."

"Hmmm. Well the sister could always crash with the friend, since the friend got a single, because the brother got a girlfriend and they fuck like rabbits."

"For real?"

"Yeah. Totally. I get a double in case he and Nikki fight, which is like every other week. Fortunately, this is an off week, so you should be good."

"Dude, you are a life saver!" I yelled.

"I know. I was going to go get Chinese. You wanna go?"

"I should totally move my stuff, before they get back."

"This is true," she agreed. "Lead the way."

I ran up and grabbed my stuff. I only had two bags, so I easily hoisted the one up on my shoulder and drug the other behind me.

Just as Nikki and I were leaving, Colby and Leighla were returning. They stopped when they saw us. Colby looked startled. Leighla just looked giddy.

"I'm leaving. Have fun. I don't want to hear a damn thing about it."

Nikki and I then dropped off my bags before heading out to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Why am I the first one here, even when I'm late?" I muttered to myself, upon entering the lobby and seeing absolutely no one there. Well, no one that I was supposed to meet. I had gotten roped into going out with the Brie, Nikki, Nikki C, Paige, Trinity, Nattie, and Eva Marie. They had declared a girl's night, and I wasn't given an option.

I didn't realy mind. While clubs weren't my thing, I could handle one night. Plus I planned on bailing, before I could get roped into playing baby the lobby there was a bar, and it was there, that I saw Joe and Jon sitting, watching whatever football game was on TV. I walked over and slid on to the stool that sat empty between them. I waited until there was a commericial, before even bothering to try and get their attention.

Once game play had ceased temporarily, and beer flowed on the screen, I spoke. "Hello boys."

Both looked down at me.

"Damn Baby girl. Lookin' good. Where are you going?" Joe asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a prick," I said, smacking Joe's arm. "It's a girls' night out."

"Sounds fun," Jon said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"It'll get them off of my case for a little while. Plus, I get to get all pretty."

"You do look nice," Jon said.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a smile.

"Give her up! She's ours!"

I spun on my stool and looked at Nikki C, who was flanked by Paige.

"Oh yeah?" Jon asked. "Who said that she belongs to you?" Jon pulled me off of my stool, on to his lap. The sudden action startled me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I mean, she even wore my favorite color. Ain't that right, Darlin?"

Before I could say anything, Nikki C, cut him off. "Her favorite color is blue, you jack ass. Now hand her over."

"And if I don't?" he asked, grip tightening.

"When did I lose ownership of myself?" I asked.

Joe shrugged.

"Alright. I'm taking over." I slid out of Jon's grip, making sure to tug my shirt down, where it rode up, threatening to expose my scar.

"I know I can't compete with Joe, so spend time with your boyfriend. I'm going with my girls," I told Jon.

"Suck it!" Nikki yelled, Paige chuckling.

Eventually, the rest of us gathered in the lobby, and we were off. I can't say that I had a terrible time, but it really wasn't my thing. It was funny. We lost Nikki after a little while, but apparently that wasn't uncommon. I didn't stay long enough for Brie mode, but I wasn't too torn up over it. I left before everyone else, and made my way back to the hotel. I walked in and went up to the room that Colby and I were sharing.

I looked at the scene in front of me and froze in shock. Ii blinked twie, before shutting the door and walking to Jon's room. I knocked on the door. He opened it, standing there in a pair of basket ball shorts, hair wet, freshly showered.

"Tired of them already?" he asked. "What's with the face?"

"Colby. Nikki. Penetration. Ew." I shuddered.

"Ew!" I yelled, by passing Jon and entering the room. "There are something I could've gone my entire life without seeing that was one of them. Ew! Fucking ew! I sat down on his bed.

Jon stood there with a smirk on his face, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. "I have been scarred for life! Ugh! Why couldn't this have happened to Brandon? Why do I have to suffer?"

"How was girls' night?" he asked.

"Not worth me getting dressed. Not that it was bad, but I really don't feel a need to go again."

"Did you witness, Brie mode?"

"Not quite. Almost. I obviously left early, and completely-"

"I'm trying to distract you," he said.

"It's not working."

"You're not making it any easier."

"He has a fiancé!" In my schock and horror, Leighla had ompletely escaped my mind. "Stupid boy!"

"Are you going to say something to her?" Jon asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be distracting me?" I asked. "Hell no. I'm not getting involved. I'm yelling at him, and then I'm acting as if none of this ever happened."

"What about Nikki?"

"Same."

"There you got it all figured out. Now relax," he said.

"I can't. I wanna bleach my brain."

"You're not bleaching your brain."

"Why not?"

"Because that's stupid."

"Fuck you."

"Now is that how you want to talk to someone, who is gonna let you crash in their room, and is even willing to go get your stuff, because he doesn't give a fuck who is fucking?"

I snickered. No doubt, Jon would walk in like it was his room and like Nikki and Colby weren't boning, grab my stuff and walk out. He'd probably whistle while he was doing so too.

I reached in my bra and pulled out my key, extending my arm so that he could grab it. "Just grab the duffle."

"You got it, Darlin'."

"Hey."

I looked up from my phone at Colby. He and I were about to have a little talk, so I decided we were gonna have it at Starbucks.

"Hey," I replied.

He sat down across from me. He took a sip of his beverage, before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright. Let me have it."

"Are you fucking stupid?" I asked. "Do you realize how fucked up this is? You are engaged! Engaged!" I snapped.

Jon and I after both of us arguing, willing to call for a cot had ended up sharing his bed. We laid there for hours bullshitting and talking about life. He told me about life in Cincinnati. I didn't tell him about the hospitals and transplants, but I did tell him about the shit I did afterwards. I told him how I had felt trapped in the Heat organization, which is why I chose to leave, even when a job was offered. I told him that I liked to dance and had tried as many different types of dance as I could. I told him about my friends in Miami, and my best friend, who was in the army and currently stationed in Germany. I told him about my odd jobs, and even told him about my primary job in the phone sex industry. At first he cracked up laughing, but after explained that it was decent money, and let me work in a way that allowed me to pursue everything I wanted to do, he eased up. Of course I threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone. It had been a nice night.

Then I woke up, still scarred, but no longer horrified, and determined I was pissed off. This could completely fuck up Colby's life and he had no one to blame but himself.

"I know I am!" he snapped back.

"Really didn't look like it last night, or are you gonna tell me that Leighla is cool this all of this?"

"She doesn't know," he muttered.

"Figured." Then I had a realization. "How long have you been fucking around?" I asked. "Obviously it wasn't a random spur of the moment thingm considering that Nikki knew to ditch us. And that was why you looked freaked, when Leighla surprised you can you came back to see Nikki and I getting my stuff. You thoguth everything was gonna blow up in your face. You are such an idiot."

"Can I try to explain?" he asked.

"What's there to explain. You're stupid."

"I didn't want this."

"So you didn't want-"

"Shut up. I didn't think this was gonna happen. It was once. We were drunk. We're friends. That was it. And then it happened again, and we weren'tdrunk. And aain. And-"

"I get the picture."

"It's just been-"

"There is no justifying this. You really have one option. Pick one. I'm not gonna leacture you on how could you do this to Leighla. She is sadly not my actual concern. My concern is you, because I don't know if you realized this or not. You put the ring on a woman, who does not take shit from anyone. If you want ot be with Nikki then I will support you. If you want to stay with Leighla, I will support you, but you can't have both. It's not fair to either. Not to mention, Cena will try to kick your ass and I don't think I have a seditative strong enoghto take out that mother fucker."

He ran hi s hands through his hair.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," I said.

"You're not going to say-"

"I'm minding my own damn business," I said. "I'm not getting in the middle of shit."

"Thanks lev."

"Don't thank me. I ain't doing it for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Knock knock," Jon said, standing in the doorway of my hospital room.

Ah yes. I was back in the dreaded hospital.

I had woken up, feeling like shit on Tuesday, but I just kind of put it off, because I'm an idiot. I had a headache and was sensitive to light and sound. In addition I was tired and sore. I could work through that. I didn't have an appetite, but I could work through that too. Sometimes my meds had side effects, whatever. Nothing came of it, and I thought I was fine, until about five o'clock. At five, I ran for the nearest bathroom and threw up until there was absolutely nothing left. At that point my head was spinning and according to Nikki, when she found me, I was burning up, which I hadn't noticed. I had felt fucking cold all day.

At the point she had gotten Colby, who had told her to run and get Steve. Of course this turned into a big fucking thing, and I was rushed off to the hospital in an ambulance. (Really really really not happy about that.)

There, they determined that I had the flu.

Now for a normal person, the flu is no big deal. However, when you have received a transplant, it's different, because to keep your body from attacking your new organ(s), they put you on medication to suppress your immune system. The flu meant a hospital stay, so that they could monitor your medication and watch for signs of rejection.

"Hey," I said, my voice scratchy.

"You scared the shit out of me Doll."

"I told them that I didn't need the fucking ambulance," I muttered.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Flu, so I would stay right there," I said, motioning for him to stop his approach.

"The flu put you in the hospital?" he asked, coming closer anyways.

"The flu puts a lot of people in the hospital. It kills some."

"Yeah, but not you Doll. You're not the type to get your ass kicked by the flu. "

"Remember, when you fucked up your leg, and went ballistic on me?" I asked.

"You said that you weren't afraid, because you dealt with your own crazy."

"Yeah. It's because I used to be really really sick."

"What do you mean sick?" Jon asked, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

Getting technical Jon was pointless. It's not that he couldn't understand it. It just wasn't needed.

"I was born with a shitty liver, and it affected my lungs. I was weird, because no one diagnosed it until I was a teenager. Normally it's found when you're a child or not all. I spent years in a hospital. I needed a new liver, and I needed a new set of lungs. I was lucky, because I got both. But my mother and I weren't okay."

I could feel the tears welling up. Jon took my hand in both of his, squeezing it tight.

"Sitting in a hospital, day in and day out. I watched as people around me lived their lives. They came in and they went out. I got angry. I got really angry. Why was I sick? Why did I have to lay around in hospital beds, while people got to live normal lives. Fuck I was even jealous of the ones, who died. They at least had an end. I was stuck in fucking limbo."

"You were allowed to be angry. Everyone is allowed to be angry," Jon said.

"And I started to imagine terrible things. I wanted to live. I wanted to live, so bad, but for that to happen someone had to die."

Tears started dripping.

"I understood that, but then-" I hated this part. "Then I lost sight of that. I quit thinking like that. I just- I wanted people to die. I saw people in the hall and thought about how they could be a match, and what if they walked outside and got hit by a car. What if some crazed robber attacked someone and left them brain dead and they were a match. It was all I could think of death, and it didn't really hit me until, one of the girls in the group therapy session that I was required to go to got her new heart did I realize how completely fucked up that was, because she was sitting there an organ that she's been waiting for for years, pumping in her chest and doing so strong. And she felt terrible. She felt so guilty that she admitted that she wished that she had died instead, that maybe if God took her life, her donor could've kept hers."

"I pulled myself together after that. Then my nurse came in one day and told me that they were going to prep me, because I was getting my new organs, but they reminded me of the risk. Transplants are tricky, when there's just one organ involved, and they're not a sure fire thing, even then. They prepared them for what could happen, if I died. If you want specifics, ask Colby. He was there. He was always there. By some miracle, I lived. My mother didn't hear that. She was so prepared for me to die, that when they told her I was fine she heard the opposite. They spent hours trying to convince her, but it got nowhere. Then they brought her into see me, and she lost it. She screamed that I was an imposter, and that I wasn't her child. At least that's what they told me. They escorted her out."

I took a shaky breathe. This is where things got really hard.

"She- She- She tried to kill herself. She left saying that without her baby, she had no reason to live. We had- We had to put her in an institution. She's been there for years. I've vistited, but ti doesn't do anything. She thinks that the hospital is limbo or something and that I'm an angel come to visit her, that one day I'll take her to heaven with me."

I was over taken by my sobs.

Jon slid into my bed beside me and pulled me into his chest. I held into onto him like my life depended on it. The only person, who I had actually told all this, who wasn't there for it was Joe and now Jon.

Jon didn't say anything. He didn't keep talking like Joe, he just held me, allowing me to cry into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hello, Doll."

"What're you doing here?" I asked, smiling up at Jon.

"Little birdy told me that you were getting discharged today," he said.

"So you flew from Las Vegas to Kansas?"

"What? Can't I be nice?"

"You can? You seem to be quite nice, to me at least. I'm just surprised," I said.

"You still haven't figured it out, I see."

"Figured out what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You just come from the airport?" I asked, seeing the bag over his shoulder.

"No. Hotel." He swug the bag around, so that it was hanging normally and not behind him. I was mine.

"Feel better if you can't see it?" I asked, seeing my blue and purple plaid bag.

"Exactly," he mumbled.

I smirked. "If it helps, I think you look pretty with it."

"Because every guys wants a hot chick to tell him that he looks pretty."

"A hot chick huh?"

"Doll, you can't honestly tell me that you don't know that you're attractive."

"First time that you've said anything about it."

"I just call 'em like I see 'em."

"You barely said a word to me in the first year and a half since you met me."

He shrugged

"Can I ask what was with the sudden change of heart?"

He shrugged again.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I took my bag from him.

"It's discharge day!" my day nurse, Carol, said, entering the room.

Carol was a really nice lady, but she was annoying as fuck and I was about thirty seconds away from punching her in the face.

Obviously Jon noticed this, because he stepped back and started smirking.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Jon."

"He's cute," she said.

"I guess so," I said.

"You're mean," Jon said.

"So we're going to take out the IV, then you can get dressed and get to work on those discharge papers."

"Sweet sweet freedom," I said, once I stood up out of the wheel chair outside.

I inhaled, happy to smell something other than hospital. John chuckled, still shouldering my bag.

"It's not funny," I told him. "I spent years in a hospital. It's like fucking prison. You know who wants to go to prison? No one. You know who wants to go back to the hospital? No one. Where the hell are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to stay at a hotel tonight, and then tomorrow, we fly to Miami."

"We?" I asked.

"I could use a vacation," he said with a shrug.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

Getting secrets out in the open felt good. It felt really good. I don't really know what it was, but telling Jon had made me feel fifty times better than before. At this point, there really wasn't anything about me that he didn't know.

I think that it was because it didn't matter. After spending years being sick, and people treating me like it, having someone know and not have it change anything was amazing. My family was protective, even though they knew I was better, they still were nervous as if I was sick. My friends didn't really know, but I never really felt a need to tell them.

Jon had been staying at my apartment in the guest room. It was his third day there, and we were getting ready to go to the beach. Well I was trying to get ready, Jon had found my drawer for of swim suits and was picking one out for me. I hadn't agreed to this, but whatever. There was really no stopping him.

He finally pulled out a two piece, which I was less than pleased with. I had a bad habit of buying things that I would never wear. I liked the suit. It was one of my favorites that I had gotten, but I never wore anything that showed my scars in public. The scar from my lungs ran the whole way across my chest, right beneath my breasts, while the one from my liver, ran across my stomach and up my abdomen.

He then picked out the shortest pair of short that I owned.

"How about I just go naked?"

"I wouldn't object. Do they even have beaches like that in Miami?"

"You are sucha perv," I said, gathering up the articles of clothing and retreating into my bathroom. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Darlin' if you don't come out, I'm going to have to come in there and get you."

"Idiot," I muttered. I picked up a Pantera shirt that I threw in the corner of the room a few days before and wlaked back out. Jon was laying on my bed, feet crossed, hands behind his head.

"Good band," Jon noted. "Dumb shirt," he continued.

"I could wear a Dean Ambrose shirt, and you would still think it was dumb."

"It would. It'd be hot, but still dumb."

I started grabbing my stuff.

"I worked hard to put your outfit together," he said.

"You were hardly working," I countered.

"Still more work than I usually do."

"Because you're a lazy ass."

"True. Well I tried."

He went back to the drawer and pulled out one of my one pieces. It had a few cut outs. "Should cover them right?" he asked.

"Huh?"

He walked over with the suit, and held it up in front of me. He placed his hand on my side and trailed in inwards. It hadn't let the fabric of the suit. He thren trailed it upwards, going over the exact lines that marked my skin.

"I don't know about the other one, but from what I looked up it cuts straight across, right? So this one should cover them, your scars."

I was shocked. "How'd you-"

"I've seen the one from your liver. Your shirts ride up, when you're asleep. After you told me about what you being sick, I asked Colby what you had and I looked it up."

"You did?"

He shrugged like it was nothing. "I'm trying to figure you out," he said.

I threw my arms around him, catching him off guard. He gently returned my embrace, chuckling. "I didn't know it was this easy to make you happy," he said.

"Shut up," I mumbled into his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up, my head resting on something warm. Jon and I had a movie night, and I had fallen asleep on the couch or at least I thought so. I looked up at looking down at me. "You finally awake?" he asked. "Because I have to piss," he said.

I rolled off his chest. He went to the bathroom and returned a few moments later

"Are you done being clingy?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I tried to bring you to bed, and when I tried to put you down, you wouldn't let go," he said.

I wasn't surprised at this point. In fact rather than argue, I just returned to my previous position, laying with my head rested on his chest, arm draped across his torso.

"I'll take that as a no," he said.

"And here I thought you were only a pretty face," I said, closing my eyes again.

"I knew you were only keeping me around for my body."

"Yep. That's totally it," I said

"I can't blame you," he said. "I'm irristable."

"You're also a pain in the ass."

And that was all it took, for Jon to start tickling the hell out of me, causing me to squeal and giggle like a moron.

"Stop it you bastard!" I laughed out.

"Nope. Not until you say that I'm irresistible."

I wasted no time. Being tickled was torture.

"You, Jon Good, are irresistible."

He stopped and I let out a sigh of relief.

"More conviction," he said.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "I already said that you're irresistible, you asshole!"

"Still not feeling it," he said. "I think that it would be more believable if I heard it from Lucinda."

"No!" I yelled. "I should've never told you that," I said.

Never ever tell anyone like Jon Good/Dean Ambrose, that you worked in the sex industry, even if it was only over the phone.

"Then I guess I have to continue," he said.

A minute later, I caved.

"Fine!" I yelled.

He stopped.

"A word of this to anyone, and I'm going to rip your nuts off. You hear me?" he asked.

"Less Levy, more Lucy."

I rolled my eyes. It was weird. Every other dude, was some random nobody, who I would never see. I would never ever have to look them in the eye. At the same time, they were taking my words seriously. They weren't just busting my balls, they wanted someone, who could make them feel as if they were there.

I decided that I this mother fucker wanted to be smart and play games, I would play them right back. I started rubbing my hands up his chest over his shoulders and back down. Cue the bedroom eyes. Voice lowered, and turn up the innocence. It was the dirty ones, the ones, who had it rough and had been through more than their fair share of sleaze that fell for the innocent act.

"Jonathan," I purred. "You are the most irresistible bastard, I've ever met," I continued. "And I-" I moved so that my lips were right beside his ear. "-just can't help myself. I just can't wait until I get my hands on you. And when I do… Baby, when I do…" I chuckled.

He didn't say anything.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

I was cackling like a maniac in my head, but I kept the façade up on the outside.

He swallowed. "Was that so hard?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "But, based on what I feel pressed against my thigh, you are," I said, full on laughing at this point.

"Damn it!" he swore, running to the bathroom.

I heard the shower start and started laughing even harder. ' _Sucker._ '


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate flying," Jon complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You hate flying. You hate cell phones. Do you just hate all modern conveniences?" I asked.

"No, the can that tells you, when your beer cold is cold is pretty sweet."

"Oh of course," I saw my bag and quickly yanked it off of the conveyer.

"When does Joe get here?" I asked.

Jon shrugged.

"You are useless," I said.

I pulled out my phone and looked for the text from Joe.

"And he apparently already got the car, and is doing the loop around the airport, and since I already got my bags, I'm gonna head out to the arrival lane."

"Just leave me here. Okay."

"Bye," I said with a wave, heading out to the pickup lane. Joe came around and I quickly threw my shit in the back and hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Joooeeeee," I sang, when I got in.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How ya feeling?"

"A lot better. I mean I was fine after like four days, but then I had to spend another three days in the hospital. Then I went home and chilled out, for a few days-"

"With Jon," Joe added.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'i, I'm hearing some implication your voice, you wanna say something?" I asked.

"I'm not saying anything," he replied, chuckling. "Where is the bastard anyways?"

"Waiting on his bags. I wanted shot gun. How far away are we?" I asked.

"Three hours, so he better hurry his ass up."

I kicked off my shoes and put my feet up on the dash.

"Oh hello no! We are not doing that! Feet on the floor!"

I raised an eye brow and for emphasis crossed my ankles. "Looks like we are to me."

Joe and I continued to bicker until we picked up Jon.

"I'm nearly a foot taller than you. Why am I in the back?" Jon asked. "And why the hell is she allowed to put her feet on the dash?"

"She's not," Joe said, trying to push my feet off only to have me put them back up.

For three hours, the three of us fought until we got to the hotel.

The next day was Raw, and I was back in my groove, and just waiting on the superstars to start trickling in. There was one in particular that I couldn't wait to see, and I was over joyed, when he walked in.

"Colby!" I cheered with obviously fake excitement.

He immediately winced. "You're feeling better," he said tentatively.

I nodded. "I was better after a week, which you would've known if you hadn't been avoiding me."

"Yeah. I'm-"

"Oh no. We're not going to talk about the reason why you've been avoiding me. The fact that you have tells me all that I need to know for right now. We'll deal with that later. Just know that I don't want you to be a smother hen, but a 'hey are you okay?' text would have been appreciated."

"I was-" he stopped. He knew that there was no defending himself. I had heard from all of our other siblings. They even offered to come and get me and hang out for a few days, but I declined, and then Jon showed up.

I nodded.

"Yeah. That was shitty," he said. "Are you okay though?"

I nodded. "Just the flu. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, Lev. I should've at least called and made sure that you were okay."

I sighed. "Apology accepted."

He opened his arms. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug. "Don't think we're not gonna have a little chat later about you know what," I said, as he left. "It's been two weeks, Colby."

"Yeah! Yeah!" he yelled.

I shook my head. "Idiot."

Later that night Colby and I were in the car on our way to the next hotel. I was driving. Colby was sitting in the passenger's seat, eating.

"So brother," I started.

"I thought you said that you were going to mind your own business."

"I was going to mind my own business, but the longer you dag this out, the less faith I have that this is going to end well."

"Then what the hell do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Well that depends. There is the safe option, the respectable option and then there's what I view as the best option. Safe option, break it off with Nikki, but make sure that Leighla never ever ever finds out. Respectable option, break it off with Nikki and tell Leighla the truth, because she deserves to know. Break it off with both, because if you can't pick one, then clearly you're not meant to be with either. And I say that with the realization that there is some sort of feeling there for Nikki, because if there wasn't you wouldn't have any problem giving her up. The problem would be giving women up in general."

He mulled it over.

"I mean, and I'm saying this as your sister, who loves you dearly and this won't change that, but there's no way that you come out of this without looking like a piece of shit, because you're being a piece of shit right now."

"I know," he groaned, throwing his head back. "Can we talk about something else? I know that you didn't rest once you got out of the hospital like you should have, so what'd you do? Who came and got you?"

"I stayed at home, went to the beach, did some shopping, the usual. Oh how good it was to have real food!" I decided to leave out the fact that Jon got me, because Colby being Colby would surely over react, and I didn't need that.

"I'm coming down soon. I need a vacation."

"I love how you just invite yourself to my damn apartment," I teased.

"Your apartment? I pay for half of it. I can visit whenever!" he argued.

"Funny how you only remember your half when you want to come down."

"Shit. Lev, I keep telling you to remind me. Next time I come down, we'll go over it and I'll write you a check for the year."

"Didn't any of us teach you anything resembling manners?"

"Apparently not," he said around another mouth full of Chipotle.

"You're disgusting," I said.

He opened his mouth.

"And hopeless."


	15. Chapter 15

Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Waattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Levy Love," I looked over at Nikki Bella as she walked into the room hopping up on one of the cots.

"Hey, B," I greeted. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I came to invite you to go out with us."

"Out where? Us who?" I asked.

"Out to dinner. Us, Nikki and Brie."

I shrugged. "Cool with me."

Since returning, Nikki and Brie and I had gotten a lot closer. While we didn't necessarily run in the same circles, we got along well. The twins were apparently really concerned after I got sick, and since coming back we had hung out more and as it turned out, meshed a lot better than I had thought. We were able to get past our differences.

"Nicole," Brie scolded.

Nikki sighed. "In Florida tomorrow," she finished.

"That depends. Where in Florida and what time?"

"Well we were thinking-"

"Nicole wants to head out to Miami for the week to go to this spa that opened in some hotel. Some of the other girls are going. She wants you to come too."

"It's rude to interrupt people," Nikki said.

"Okay," I said with a shrug. "I live in Miami, so that's easy enough."

"That's right you do live in Miami."

"I told you she lived in Miami."

"So then that's perfect. You don't have to switch your flights."

"Nope."

"Yay! It's gonna be so much fun and so relaxing. They have massages and facials and-"

I tuned Nikki out and went back to what I was doing.

"She's not listening to a word you're saying."

I looked over my shoulder and glared at Jon. "Are you injured?" I asked him.

"No."

"Do you want to be?" I asked.

"Now, Darlin why would I want that?"

"I don't know, but your smart mouth is telling me otherwise."

Brie and Nikki started ohing. "I'd watch it Ambrose. Levy's gonna mess you up."

"She's gonna hit you with the-" Nikki started shadow boxing.

"She can hit me with whatever she wants," Jon said, wiggling his eye brows.

I rolled my eyes, and lifted the syringe in my hand. It was a prefilled with a numbing agent for stitches and such. "I'm gonna hit you with a sedative," I threatened.

"You're killin' me, darling."

I fully spun around. "You two," I pointed at the Bella's. "I'll see you in Miami. Get out."

"You, are you hurt?" I pointed at Dean.

"My pride is?"

"I can't fix your pride. Get out."

They all gave up and filed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Some days you just have to dress in your favorite chill clothes and have a good day. I cranked some tunes, danced/moshed around my apartment, ate some food, and generally did nothing. I had managed to clean the night prior, so nothing was a mess, and I was free to do whatever the fuck I wanted.

I was listening to Hollywood Undead, when my peaceful day of fucking off was interrupted by obnoxious banging on my door.

I sighed, still singing along to the song as I went to the door.

" _You got your dress pulled up  
I see you all around  
I know you ain't no slut  
But I know you're so down_"

I opened it and Nikki and Brie were standing there along with my neighbor, Nadia.

I just looked at them and kept singing, gesturing for them to enter.

" _Smash it up, smash it up  
That bitch is off the hook  
Smash it up, smash it up  
And once I get that look  
Smash it up, smash it up  
I'll hit it all night long  
Smash it up, smash it up  
And once I smash I'm gone_"

Nadia, just handed me the mail that they had mistakenly put in her box and retreated back to her apartment. I thanked her and turned to the Bellas.

"Bienvenido a la casa de López! Ustedes dos no se supone que estar aquí hasta luego."

"We didn't know that you spoke Spanish," Nikki said.

"Required for in high school and in college. I thought I was meeting you two at the restaurant?"

"Someone got impatient, and I got dragged along," Brie said, sitting on the couch.

I nodded. "Well whatever. I'm not objecting to your presence," I told them.

"Good," Nikki said.

"So I doubt you two want to sit around in my apartment and do nothing, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to the beach," Brie said. "The rest of the girls aren't coming down until later."

"I want food. We should get lunch," Nikki added.

"And suddenly I'm a tour guide," I teased.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to the hotel," Nikki whined, pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're terrible Nikki, but I have something that'll fit you. You too, Brie."

Nikki cheered and with Brie in tow they followed me to my room. I dug around, pulling out a one piece for myself, a matching red bikini top and bottom for Brie, and a black and gold monokini for Nikki.

"Thanks," Brie said.

I ventured to my bathroom and changed. I came back out and they were both dressed, maxi dresses covering their borrowed suits. I had thrown a pair of shorts on over my suit.

"That is cute," Brie said, looking at my suit, when I walked back out.

"Is that Betsey?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I have the two piece version, which you should totally get and show that body off, girl you look killer."

"You do. You work out with Seth?" Brie asked.

"Hell no! He tried once, and I beat his ass in the middle of the gym."

"No. For real, you look like that and you're always so covered up. If I had that body, I'd be showing it off."

"You're always showing off," I said.

"But still. It's the beach. It's sunny, perfect tanning weather.

"What are your work outs like?" Brie asked me. I could tell she was simply trying to get Nikki to give up, which I appreciated.

"I just work out when I can, nothing overly complicated. Alright girls, let's go," I said, throwing a couple of extra towels into my beach tote along with my wallet and keys. I grabbed my skateboard from its spot beside the door and led the girls down to the sidewalk.

Rather than skate ahead of them. I grabbed onto Brie's shoulders, and let her tow me.

"So what'd the boys think about you're girls' weekend?" I asked.

"Well John has live shows, but aside from that he doesn't care. He told me to behave."

"Which is warranted from what I hear," I said.

"Who said that?" Nikki asked.

"Uh uh. I got laws that say I can get my ass sued and fired for telling you."

"What about you? Dean trying to make sure that you behave?"

"Yeah. What's with you and Ambrose?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Nothing?"

"Then what was that in the trainer's room yesterday?"

"And you're always hanging out with him and Roman, but even then Ro's been on his own a lot more."

"Joe has to actually be a responsible adult and a cyber father. Jon and I are just friends."

"Friends who flirt and check each other out?"

"And don't deny it. He doesn't even try to hide it. You just think you're not obvious. You totally are."

"Fine then. We are friends, who flirt and check each other out. Feel better?"

"What does Colby think of this?"

"There's nothing for him to think about, though I'm sure if he thought there was he'd throw a fit."

"How does he not know? Literally everyone else can see it."

"No. It makes sense, because John can't see it any time that Nik does anything. The other day I saw her in the hall way of the hotel going back to her room. Straight up walk of shame, hickeys all over her neck, and this has happened a lot lately. I think that she's with someone on the road with us, but I don't know who. So I brought it up to John, who was totally clueless. There's no way that he hasn't seen it."

I shrugged. "Maybe John is a rational human being, unlike Colby and realizes that his sister is a grown woman who can make her own decisions." I was gonna have to warn Colby and maybe Nikki C, but she had been avoiding me since I caught her in bed with my brother, which was understandable. If I was fucking an engaged man the last thing I would want to do is talk to his sister that walked in on them and would theoretically be livid.

"Yeah. Maybe he doesn't want to meddle, especially since JJ and I meddled and look how that turned out."

"True, but I want to know. I don't know how to bring it up though. If she gets upset then it gets weird, since we live in the same house."

"Nicole, that house is ridiculous. You could both live there and never ever see each other."

"Just because-"

Before they could start arguing, I spotted a snow cone stand. "Sweet!" I said, using Brie's shoulder to swing myself around her and towards the stand.

"Levy!" they yelled.

"You two bicker too much!" I called over my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner turned into drinks and a "Hey look! Let's go to that club," and eventually into Eva and I (being the only sober ones) getting everyone back to the hotel and into bed. I stayed, so that Eva wasn't solely responsible for making sure that no one drowned in their own vomit overnight.

Hanging with Eva was actually fun. I didn't really interact with her much, since she was in NXT. I'd picked up some snacks and she lent me some clothes to sleep in and we stayed up talking and watching _Bad Girls' Club_ reruns, before passing out on the couch.

Now, I was on my way home, so that I could shower and change, before meeting them all for breakfast and hitting up the spa. Not to mention I still had an ever so lovely cocktail of medications to take.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and realized that it wasn't empty like I had anticipated.

"Where the hell were you?" Colby asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell are you here?" I countered.

"Because it's half my apartment," he said.

"You could've given me a heads up."

"Where were you?"

"Jesus. You're my brother not my dad. I was at the hotel taking care of the drunks with Eva."

I headed into the kitchen to take my pills.

"Where'd you go?"

"None ya," I responded. "Why are you really here? Because if you're going to claim that this place is half yours, you should actually pay half of the rent."

"Shit," he swore. "Lev, you have to remind me. I get so busy and I'm rarely here. I don't even think about it."

"I know," I replied, which is why I don't press the issue, which takes me back to the one that I am pressing. What are you doing here?"

"I just needed some time to think," he said.

"About who you're forking?"

Colby glared at me.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. You finally feeling guilty?"

He sighed heavily.

I cringed as one of my pills hit my tongue. Ugh. They were gross.

"I just wanted a bit of time away from-"

"The guilt," I finished. "I got some news for you, the Bellathon involves Nik too, unless you already knew that. In which case, you're more of a dick than I could have anticipated."

"Fuck. I forgot."

"Idiot," I said, flicking the side of his head. "I guess that means I have to hurry, before Nikki brings the whole gang on a retrieval mission." I started towards my room. "And Colbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I change my advice. Dump them both."


	18. Chapter 18

Normally a stint at home was a relaxing thing, but between, the Bellas, the rest of the girls and Colby, I was exhausted. I was actually looking forward to getting back on the road, because it was a break. Colby was riding with Claudio, so I was with Joe and Jon.

I was standing in the arrival lane waiting on the two to pick me up.

Soon enough a car pulled up in front of me. "Excuse me, Darlin'. Do you need a ride?"

"My dad taught me not to get into cars with strange men," I said.

"Smart man," he said.

I took my shit and hurled it in the back, before sliding into the passenger's seat.

"You seem more tired than before," he said.

"You try spending three straight days with half of the women's roster and Colby. You'd be tired too."

"I've been there. Trust me."

I sighed. "I don't get how you guys do it. Juggling your character with your personality."

"Well first off. Most of us only have one switch," he said. "You've got like fifty."

"I do not," I argued.

"You're you. Then there's he professional doctor version, the one of the girls version, Colby's little sister, the version you present to the other members of your family, the version the guys in the trainer's room see, Lucy, the version your-"

"I get it. There are a lot of me's."

"Secondly, we take parts of ourselves and exaggerate them for our characters. You take parts of yourself and try to hide them."

I groaned. He read me like a god damned book. "Then what do you suppose I do about it? Huh? Since you're apparently the expert on me."

"If I were you I'd keep Dr. Lopez for business purposes, and then just you. If people don't like it, then fuck 'em."

"Even Colby?"

"Especially Colby. You're not a baby and made of glass. He needs to deal with it."

I gave Jon a small smile. "Thanks."

"Oh and I'd keep Lucy. She could come in handy."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"I'm driving and you're abusing me. We could crash. We could die."

I winced, which hadn't gone unnoticed. "Sorry, I-"

"Nah, the near death part doesn't bother me. It's just... My donor died in a car crash."

"Oh."

It was awkwardly silent for a few moments after that, until I broke it.

"Jon?"

"Huh?"

"Just for the record. You probably see the least edited version of me."

He chuckled. "Lev, I'm starting to see through all the other versions."

I gave him a confused look, but didn't get an explanation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all. in on your brother fucking is not an experience that I would have liked to experience. The only thing worse than having to go through it once was having to go through it twice.

* * *

I hadn't even been gone that long. I had gone out to breakfast with Nikki, Brie and Nattie. If you could even call it breakfast. It was one of those places, where the goal was not to serve good food, but to serve insanely expensive food. I had nothing to do until the show the next day.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I said, when I opened the door. "It's like neither of you have any god damned sense," I scolded as Nikki C and Colby frantically tried to cover themselves. "At least give me some kind of heads up," I said, throwing what few things that I had taken out of my bag back into it and rolling it behind me. I grabbed my other smaller bag and hoisted it up over my shoulder. "Fucking rabbits."

I left and let out an irritated sigh as I headed down to the lobby. The elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing Joe and Jon.

"Just who we were looking for," Jon said.

"What's with the bags?" Joe asked.

"Colby pissed me off," I said. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't entirely the truth, but it wasn't a lie. "So I'm going to go get a room for the night."

"We're going to looks at some of the sights with Jon, Josh and Trin. You're invited."

"You going now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Gotta get a room."

"Uce, go with Jon, Josh and Trin. I'll stick with, Lev, and we'll catch up once she gets a room. Work for you, Doll?"

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll let the others know what's up," Joe said. We reached the lobby, and I headed to the desk, Jon taking my bag from me and standing off to the side. With a new key card in hand, I started back towards the elevator, Jon close behind. The elevator door shut and Jon spoke. I could here the amusement in his voice. "You walked in on them fucking again, didn't you?" he asked.

I groaned and nodded, spinning around and burying my face in his chest as if it would be able to block out the visual.

"I need bleach."

"You think he'd give you a warning. A sock on the door or something."

"Well then if someone knew who's room it was, he'd have to explain the sock. Who are you fucking if not your fiancé?"

I spun around in time for the door to open signaling we were on my new floor. I led him to my new room.

"He really needs to get his shit together."

"Exactly," I agreed. "Where are we even going?" I asked, grabbing my purse and my phone.

Jon groaned. "To some history tour type thing. Trin thought it would be fun. Jon thought that if he was going down that we were all going down with him."

"Is it like a here's a map or is it guided?"

"Guided."

I nodded. That seemed right up Jon's alley to me, but not if there was some uppity bastard up front telling everyone where to go and what to look at.

"Ever been to Salem?" I asked him.

"No."

"Me neither," I said, smirking.

"How far is it?" he asked.

"Google says a half hour, so I'm assuming an hour."

"I got the keys to the rental," he said.

"I got the directions," I said, heading to the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked, Colby, who had been banging on my door. I had been looking through my pictures I'd taken in Salem. It had been really cool. Jon and I had gone to a witch museum and checked out some of the famous spots. We looked at a bunch of museums, before getting dinner and coming back to the hotel. I had a really good time.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, and then Joe said you bailed on him. Where'd you go?"

I get that he was concerned, but I was too annoyed to feel bad.

"What did you want?"

"Huh?"

"You've been trying to get a hold of me. Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you. Why are you so pissy?"

"Because Colby, I had to get another room, because you keep thinking with your dick. Do you know how hard it is to mind your own business, when other people keep throwing their business in your face. Gotta lie to Leighla, when I talk to her. Gotta lie to Ma. gotta lie to Dad. Gotta run interference for Nikki, because Nicole suspects something's up. Gotta sit here and be concerned, because when this blows up and it will blow up, you're gonna be in some serious shit, and I don't want that, because you're my brother. I don't like it when bad shit happens to you, even if you deserve it."

"Then you'll be happy to hear that I talked with Nikki and that's it. We're done. It's over."

"So what? One last fuck good-bye?"

"No. That's not- You know what- I'm not even going to try to explain it. It's done. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You're still pissy."

"You still sexiled me, and you still came up here aggressively banging on my door demanding to know my whereabouts like you're my damn father. I'm still pissy."

Colby sighed, looking defeated. "Sorry," he said. "Sorry I got you involved in my shit, sorry I sexiled you, and sorry that I came up here and acted like a jackass."

"You should be," I said. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks, Lev," he said, hugging me. I hugged him back. "Now get out of here. I'm going to bed."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Just a little update. I have this written up to chapter 29. I wasn't going to update this again until I was done with the whole thing, but recently I've been having some trouble with it, and don't want to make you wait while I struggle. I feel like where it has gone doesn't really match up with how it's started. I don't know whether I want to go back and fix the chapters or not. Yinz need to let me know what you think as the story goes on. I love feedback. Also I tend to get so caught up in writing new chapters that I forget to post them and comments remind me. Also I know that recently a lot of people have shifted away from . If you don't want to read this on here, it's also on Wattpad, Archive of Our Own and Mibba.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole:** "Omg why has no one commented this story is good!" (Chapter 1) "Omg I love this story so much I really hope you continue it!" (Chapter 18)

 _Thank you! I'm glad you commented, and I'm happy you like the fic._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

"Doc!" Chioda called, walking with Jon, who based on what I had seen had gotten busted open pretty good.

"Sit him down," I instructed, putting on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Hey, Darlin," Jon greeted.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Caught the edge of the light board," Chioda replied.

"It's nothing," Jon said.

"Just because it isn't a power saw, doesn't mean it's nothing." I grabbed a thick piece of gauze, and then carefully lifted the towel he had pressed to his head, replacing it with the gauze, holding it there, maintaining a steady pressure.

"I'm going to have to get the bleeding under control," I explained. "Then I'm going to have to clean it and as long as there appears to be no other issues, I'll stitch it up. It doesn't look like it'll require many stitches, but I didn't really get a good look though. Afterwards, you have to go through concussion testing."

"I'm fine," he protested. "Just stitch me up and send me-"

"You're not fine until I say so."

I placed another pieces of gauze over the one that I currently had pressed to his head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Colby tossed me into the apron. I just couldn't protect myself in time. Didn't really hit hard, just at the right angle."

I nodded. I was pretty sure that he didn't have a concussion, but better safe than sorry.

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're acting weird."

"I'm excited," I told him.

"About?"

"I'll tell you after you go through concussion testing."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"And I told you that you're not fine until I say so."

He pouted, which caused me to smirk.

I got the bleeding stopped and examined the wound. It wasn't terrible. There was no debris in it, so it was a quick clean and stitch. Once that was done, we proceeded with concussion testing. Like I had suspected and he had insisted, he was fine. No concussion.

"Careful, when you shower," I warned, as he stood up. I cleaned up my station.

"You forget our little arrangement?" he asked.

"No," I said, looking over my shoulder.

"I said after concussion testing, not directly after concussion testing."

"You're killing me, Doll."

"Go shower."

Jon walked out, just in time for Joe to walk in.

"What the hell is this?" I asked. "I send one of you out and another walks in."

"Elbow," he said.

I changed the paper on the cot, spraying it down, before placing a new sheet on.

"Sit," I instructed.

"Where's Steve?" he asked.

"We had to ship one of you off to the ER, so he went with."

"Who else did you have?" he asked, as I began examin

"Wasn't me," Colby said, appearing in the door way.

"So Jon," Joe concluded.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, Colby.

"Nah."

"What's my rule?" I asked.

"If you ain't hurt get out. Are you riding with them or with Cesaro and I?"

"Them," I answered. "I'm driving, since one has a contusion and needs to ice and rest his elbow and the other got his bell rung." I looked up at Joe. "It's not too serious, but it's above your average bruise." I scooped a bag of ice and stuck a towel around it, wrapping it around his elbow. "Twenty minutes" I told him. "Then go off and on."

"Thanks, baby girl," he said, ruffling my hair and walking out.

I glared at the retreating Samoan's form, before pulling off my gloves and patting my hair back down.

Colby was eyeing me.

"What?"

"Something's up with you," he said.

I smirked again.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I've known you most of your life. I can tell, when something's up. You've been really happy recently."

"Oh no!" I cried in fake horror. "You're sister's happy. You've failed your mission of being the annoying step-brother that makes my life miserable." I went to work cleaning once more.

"That was never my mission. That was Brandon's."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If you must know, and if you must know, you must also keep it a secret-"

"I promise."

"I had a meeting with Stephanie and got offered a full time position."

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What's you say?"

"I said yes."

"Congratulations," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I hugged him back. "That was last week. I signed the paperwork today."

"I'm so proud of you. Who would've thought that two of those annoying Lopez kids would be working for the WWE?"

"I was not annoying," I protested, punching him in the arm.

"I'm sure that your nurses would say otherwise."

"Whatever. You're not hurt. Get out."

He rubbed his arm, where I hit him. "I might be now."

"You're not hurt, but if you want to be it can be arranged."

"You've been hanging around Jon too much," he muttered making his way out of the room. "We'll have to celebrate," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

By the time I got in the car, both Joe and Jon were there and both were relatively quiet. Jon called shot gun, forcing Joe to sit in the back. I'd checked up on both of their injuries, before sliding into the driver's seat.

Almost immediately, Jon settled into his seat and closed his eyes. Joe face timed Galina and Jo Jo, before following suit.

I turned on the radio, putting on Hands Like Houses. It was a four hour ride according to the GPS, so I settled in.

We were at the two hour mark, when Jon woke up.

"How far out are we?" he asked.

"Two hours. How's the head?"

"It's fine. You wanna switch?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"I don't know what Joe and I are gonna do, when we're forced to drive on our own again."

"I see that's why you put up with me, because I'll drive, when you're too sore."

"Well that and I'm anxiously waiting for the reappearance of-"

"Say it and I'm not going to tell you what I'm excited about."

"You aren't gonna tell me anyways."

"Yes, I am."

"If you were going to tell me, you would've told me."

"I got hired full time."

"With WWE?"

"No by Vitoria's Secret. I'm their new model. Of course WWE."

"So you're sticking around?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"You wouldn't know what to do without me."

I scoffed. "Let me assure you that my life would not end without you in it. It may be less fun, but not over."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

I reached over and swatted at him.

"Both hands on the wheel. Colby's told us stories."

"Colby told you stories about himself and smacked my name on them. He does that all the time. People will be like Colby told us how that one time you stole the neighbor's dog. I didn't steal it. He did."

"That bastard."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you. Why I would never mock WWE's newest medical professional."

"Bite me."

"How about instead I take you out to dinner to celebrate the new job? Like a nice dinner not pizza or wings."

"Upgrading from Pizza Hut to Oliver Garden," I teased. "Damn we're moving on up in the world."

"Shut up," he mumbled, "or I won't take you anywhere."

I chuckled. "I'd like dinner."

"I'll figure it out tomorrow."

His words were getting slower and his voice lower and more raspy.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you, when we get to the hotel."

He hummed, before settling back into the seat. "Congrats, Darlin."

"Thanks."

* * *

Author's Note:


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

I was standing in the lobby waiting on the girls. Nikki had insisted that I go out to dinner with them. Partially, because Nikki was always going out and having dinners, partially because the girls had caught wind of my hiring and they wanted to celebrate.

I wasn't really feeling it though. One or two of the girls I would deal with, but the whole group with all of their drama and everything was a bit much.

I was playing on my phone, when I was picked up and tossed over someone's shoulder.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "What the hell?"

"We're going out," Colby said. I looked up and saw him walking behind whoever was carrying me.

I reached back and accidently smacked my carrier in the face.

"Watch it," Joe said.

"Can I be let in on what's going on?"

"Dave and Buster's," Jon said.

"I'm supposed to go to dinner-"

"Yeah, we don't care," Colby said.

"Yo! Where are you going?"

I looked up again and saw Nikki standing there.

"I'm being kidnapped," I told her.

"We're supposed to go out to dinner," she said.

"I told them."

"Sorry, Nikki," Joe said.

"Not really," Jon added.

"Gotta celebrate my sister's new job," Colby said cackling.

"Guys," I whined. "Next time!" I yelled at Nikki as we exited the hotel.

"You can put me down. I can walk to the car."

"No need for the car. D&B's only like three blocks away," Colby said.

"I can walk three blocks. Put me down."

Joe set me down. I adjusted my shirt and then continued with the others. "You do realize you could've done this some other day? When I wasn't supposed to go out with the girls."

"You can't say that you'd rather spend the night with them than with us," Colby said.

I kept my mouth shut and just gave them a look. He wasn't wrong, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"That's cold."

"Is what it is, Jon."

"She'd be fine with me. It's you two she finds annoying. She just doesn't want to hurt your feelings," Joe said. "Ain't that right, baby girl?"

"You got it big man."

"What the hell? You choose him over your own flesh and blood?"

"We're not flesh and blood," I reminded Colby.

"It feels like it."

"True."

"Remember that it doesn't mean anything, when I kick your ass at some of these games."

"You think you're gonna win," I said in my most patronizing voice. "That's cute. Don't worry boys, if you get confused, because I'm gonna show you how it's done."

"Oh big talk from such a tiny girl," Jon said.

"I can back it up."

"We'll see about that, Doll."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"See I don't like that look. I don't trust that look," Joe said.

"You shouldn't," Colby said.

I grinned innocently at them all.

We started with food, since I was hungry seeing as how my dinner was cancelled.

"I say we toast," Colby said, raising his beer. "To Levina. Congratulations on becoming a permanent part of the WWE medical staff. To see you here after everything you've been through. I couldn't be prouder."

"To Levina," Jon and Joe chorused, glasses raised.

"Awwwww! Thank you," I said, leaning over to hug Colby. "Thanks y'all for bringing me out tonight, even thought I would already be out tonight."

We got our food and after that it was on. I knew Colby was going to be obnoxious, but I hadn't expected Joe to be just as bad, thought the more I think about it the more it made sense. Fortunately, before ti could be too intense, Colby's phone rang.

It was Leighla.

"Hey Babe," he answered.

I made gagging noises.

Colby mouthed 'fuck you,' at me, causing me to laugh.

"Leighla says congratulations on the job."

"Thanks, Leigh."

"She said thanks."

He went outside to talk to her.

"I gotta piss. I'll be back."

"Real eloquent, Joe."

He shrugged and kept it moving.

I realized only after Joe had left that Jon had disappeared at some point. That didn't last long though as he seemed to reappear out of nowhere.

"Where's Colby go?"

"To talk to the fiancé."

"Uce?"

"Bathroom."

"You having fun?" he asked.

"Much more fun than I would've had at dinner," I conceded.

"I thought so," he said.

"Oh so this was your idea?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Was talking with Uce, trying to think of a place to take you, but Colby over heard and it turned into this. Still taking you to dinner."

"You don't have to take me to dinner. This was more than enough."

"Darlin', I want to take you to dinner. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have said I would. You're a great doctor, and riding buddy, and person."

I pulled Jon into a hug.

He hugged me back, chuckling. "Congrats, Lev."

"Thank you."

We pulled back, but didn't let go. I stared at him, he stared at me, and there was a heavy tension in the air. Before either of us did anything to alter it, Joe came back.

"Alright, what's next?" Joe proclaimed, causing Jon and I to split.

A second later Colby walked back in. "Let the ass kicking continue," he said.

"You all are obnoxious," I said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Starting Tuesday there will be a new chapter every week. I have set an alarm to make this happen, so there shouldn't be any problems. Thanks for sticking with me on this. I know that I haven't been the most consistent updater (putting it mildly) but that's changing. I hope you enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

"What do you think about-"

"I think that if you ask me one more thing about that damn car, I'm going to crash this one right now with both of us inside," I said.

"I just wanted your opinion," Colby said, sounding hurt.

I felt somewhat bad. Colby didn't deserve my having snapped on him. He honestly wanted my opinion on the Tesla he was looking into, but I was fed up. Since ending things with Nikki C. he had returned to the smother hen that drove me absolutely insane.

" _That's bad for you." "You should be careful doing." "You might get sick..." "That's high in..." "Did you take your meds?" "Have you seen a doctor recently?"_ For the past few months he had treated me like an actual adult, who was capable of taking care of themselves, and now I was lucky he didn't try to tie my shoes for me.

Plus I was with him all of the time. I rode with him, shared rooms with him, ate meals with him, and hung out at the arena with him. All fucking day.

I don't know whether or not he was using me as a distraction from Nikki C. or if he legitimately felt bad about blowing me off, like he said. Whatever it was, it was going to end with me throttling him.

Claudio was knocked in the back. At this point I was sure the man could sleep through a nuclear war as long as he had his headphones and phone.

"Do you want to want to switch next stop?" Colby asked, seeing the sign. "You seem kind of crabby. You tired? You should probably-"

I heaved out a sigh.

A minute later, my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" I asked, when Colbs picked it up to check.

I already knew who it was.

"Dude, why are you calling at like two in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She can check it tomorrow."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jon says his shoulder's bothering him."

Jon's shoulder was fine. His ankle was actually bothering him. Now assured that nothing was actually wrong, I could return to being irritated.

My least favorite part of the smothering was the fact that I hadn't been able to properly hang out with Joe and Jon during the entire month of smothering that I had been enduring. It wasn't that I was never near them, it was that every time I was near them, Colby was there, being a pain in the ass.

I nodded. "Tell him, I'll look at it tomorrow."

Colby relayed my message, which was quickly followed by some car question. I smirked. Poor Jon.

At the next rest stop we stopped. It was still two hours to the next city. I hopped out and stretched, my joints cracking. Colby woke up Claudio. After using the bathroom and stocking up on snacks, we returned to the car.

The boys took the front with Colbs driving. I hopped in the back and stretched my legs across the seat.

I pulled out my phone and texted Jon. " **You ready to buy a Tesla yet?** "

A second later I received a reply. " **Ha ha** "

I smirked at my phone.

"We all ready?" Colby asked.

"Yeah," I said, shooting off one more message, before sticking my phone in my bag and settling in to try to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

"Again?" Steve asked, when he saw Jon walk into our lovely little office for that evening. He was just about to go get something to eat.

I snorted. "I got it," I said, gesturing for Jon to sit down.

Steve thanked me, before running off to catering.

"What is it this time?" I asked him.

"Pinky finger," he said.

I chuckled. Since most of my time was being eaten up by Colby, there was a spike in the number of injuries Jon had received.

"You know people are gonna start thinking that I'm doing more harm than good," I informed him, putting on a pair of gloves and looking at his ankle, which had been bothering him for a while.

"We have a very physical and demanding job. I have suffered a lot of injuries and they require medical attention."

I just gave him a look.

"It may be a personal preference that that attention comes from you, but..."

I chuckled. "Your ankle feeling any better?" I asked.

"Yeah, been pretty good recently."

"It's moving easier."

I continued my examination, while Jon continued to chatter. I responded when appropriate. I missed hanging out with him (without Colby).

It was so stupid. I was an adult, a full grown adult. I could take care of myself. I could make my own decisions. Then why didn't I?

"Doll?"

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out on me."

"Sorry."

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I responded, not wanting to verbalize my thoughts and especially not to Jon.

"That face doesn't say nothing."

I quickly gave him a Joker style smile. "What does this face say?"

"That you're going to kill me."

I chuckled. "You're good."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

"Levy," Nikki sang, sitting next to me in catering.

"Hey, Nik," I greeted.

Being a part of the medical staff meant that I had to be at that night's venue, before all of the talent in order to get the room and equipment set up. That meant that most days I was able to get away from the boys for a while. If I was really lucky like I was today, I got some time to myself with everything set up and very few members of the roster in the building, none of which had required any medical attention yet.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, Brie and I had a shoot, and there was no point in going back to the hotel. She and Bryan went to lunch, so I'm solo."

I chuckled. "And you're so desperate for company that you had to turn to me? Nikki, I'm so touched."

She rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Well I would hang out with you other times, but you never come out with us," she said pointedly.

I groaned. "I know. I know. I'm a piece of shit."

"What's been up with you? You've been weird lately. Are you alright?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm fine. I've just been stuck in my own head I guess."

"Hey if you need to talk about it, I'm here. Brie too."

It probably would help to get it all out, turn my jumbled thoughts and weird feelings into sentences, and to have an objective opinion. Someone, who wouldn't over think. I knew Nikki and Brie would give me their opinion, straight up. I'd have to explain everything to them first, which wouldn't be pleasant, and I really didn't want either of them to change the way they interacted with me. No weird adoration for my bravery, no pity and most certainly not weak. Colby saw me as fragile enough for everyone on the roster.

I looked at Nikki. "I was born with a disease..." I started. I spilled everything to Nikki. Hospital stays, transplants, the abnormality of my case, the guilt, the fear, phone sex operator and even my weird thing with Jon. I teared up a few times, and so did she. She never interrupted, save to ask for further elaboration or a definition. She sat their listening attentively.

By the time I was done, I felt like a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"I just don't know what it is, but when I'm with my family I can't say no to shit like that. Like I have no problem calling them out for their shit and letting them know, when they're being stupid, but at the same time, I still go with what they say, and I don't know why it's just now bugging me."

"First off, holy shit," Nikki said.

I snorted. "Ever so eloquent."

"Secondly-" She pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe that you've been holding all of that in. I would've exploded by now." She let me go.

"I know. I know. I have a therapist, but like it's always about being sick with them."

"But that's what this is," Nikki said.

I froze. "What?"

"Lev, you were sick. You were dying for fuck's sake. You're family took care of you. They were there for you as long as you needed them. They made you comfortable, kept you company, kept you entertained, made sure you got all of the medical care you need and the education that you wanted. Lev, you can never tell them no, because you feel guilty."

I just looked at her, not sure of what to say. Was it really that simple?

"Do you want to disappoint them?" she asked.

"No," I answered automatically.

"Why?"

I thought about it. "To make them proud," I answered.

"And why do you want to make them proud?" she asked.

Who didn't want to make their family proud? I mean obviously those families with issues, but still... "Because I owe it to them," I said, realization dawning on me.

"Yes," she said.

"Levy, you got a second chance to live, to live your own life, not to just to live up to other people's expectations."

"You're 100% right."

"You sound surprised."

While I had expected Nikki to give me her honest opinion, I didn't think that she'd be so right, so insightful. I was shocked, which I knew sounds mean, but come on now, it's Nikki Bella. The twins were a bit ditzy.

It made sense, and of course I rarely noticed it, because I spent long stretches away from my family, so the pressure of being around them, just seemed like your standard stress from transitioning from solitude to family, like when you come home for the summer in college and it's irritating and awkward, because you're used to living your own life and now you're back under your parent's rules.

"There's no clean answer, so I'm just going to not say anything."

"And the whole keeping it bottled, so that people won't treat you different thing, fuck that. No one would see you as some sick little girl. No way. And if people want to treat you like a fucking warrior, let them, because you fucking deserve it."

I hugged Nikki. "Thank you," I said.

She returned my embrace. "You're welcome."

I let her go. "I should probably get back. I told the guys I was gonna be like fifteen minutes."

She laughed with me. "Just tell them that you were having a feminine emergency. Used to work for me."

I snorted. "They're doctors, they're not going to be freaked out by a period."

I went back to work. No one questioned my extended absence. There was also no one there to be treated yet. As it got closer to the show more and more of them would start to file in.

"Hey, Levy."

"Hi Jon. What's up?"

"Can you check me out?

"Yeah sure, have a seat," I said, giving Jon a look as I pulled on a new pair of gloves.

He ignored me, starting to rant. "Drive all night to get here at two in the morning. Then I had a radio interview at seven. Go here and there and here all day long. Now wrestle."

"Before you continue, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Shoulder again," he said, before continuing his rant.

"When's your next break?" I asked.

"I get a break from live events this week and next," he answered.

"That's good, because, while you're clear for tonight you are not to put any heavy strain on this shoulder until I give you the go ahead. It needs a break. Why don't you take a vacation or something?" I asked him.

"Vacations are always so stressful with the planning and hotels and traveling and-"

"You can't crash at a friend's or something?"

"I've got a friend in Miami," he said.

He kept his tone normal, but I knew he was teasing.

"Why don't you see if you can stay with them or something?" I asked.

"Kind of rude to invite yourself over," he said.

"Since when has rude mattered to you?"

He grinned. "Good point. I guess I'll have to call them later."

"You should do that. Make some plans. Take it easy," I stressed the last part. "Careful out there tonight," I said, and as soon as your done get showered and everything and I'll see what kind of saran wrap miracle I can work to get you iced."

"Thanks, Doc," he said, getting up, and leaving.

That night I rode in the back. The ride to the next city for Smackdown was short. I wasn't on live event rotation this week, so after the show, I was flying back home.

" **Was that an invitation?** " Jon texted me.

I sent him back a confirmation.

" **Guess I'm gonna have to change my flight** ," he sent back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

"I must say that I'm impressed," I said, as Jon and I left the restaurant. "You work quick." I had finally gotten that dinner," he promised, when I got hire. It was a nice place, somewhere to get dressed up for, but not one of those obnoxious places you see on reality shows all the time.

"Not gonna lie I just winged it and hoped that it didn't suck."

I snorted. "I expected nothing less. Where are we even going?" I asked, as we walked.

"You live here. You tell me."

"Well if we're wandering around, we're probably gonna hit the beach going this way. If we're trying to go back to the car, we're going in the completely wrong direction."

"Then we're going to the beach," he said.

I shook my head, but kept pace alongside him. He had no clue, where he was going, which was entertaining. I kept having to correct him.

"You're going to lead us down some dark alley, where we're going to be murdered," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him in the proper direction. Once we reached our destination I kicked off my heels, picking them up and heading towards the water.

Only once we were neat the water did I let go of Jon's hand. He stood just out of the water's reach, while I stood just close enough to the water that the waves could wash up over my feet, before washing back out to sea.

"Why'd you invite me out here?" Jon asked. "You really think I needed a vacation that bad?"

"Yes, but you live in Vegas. You could've vacationed ten minutes away from your house. I invited you out here, because I missed you."

"You missed me?"

"I miss spending time with you. It's like I hardly see you, cause Colby's always hovering, and I know it's my fault, because I let him, but... I don't know... I had a talk with Nikki, and I'm seeing shit differently."

"What kind of different?"

I turned to face him. "I let my family dictate so much of my life. Like I do a lot of things for myself, but that's usually because I'm not around them, and I realize that it's because I feel like I owe them for everything I put them through, like I have to pay them back somehow. So if constantly letting Colby hang around so that he can see that I'm not jeopardizing my health helps him feel more at ease then I'd let him. Except I don't have to. I'll always be grateful to them, but I got a second chance to live, to live my own life, not to just to live up to other people's expectations no matter what they are."

"And you got this from Nikki?"

I nodded.

"Bella? Nicole Garcia."

"Yes that Nikki," I snipped.

He mumbled something, which sounded something like 'the end is near'. "So you're living your own life?"

"I would like you to be a part of it," I said.

"How?"

I met his gaze and returned his question with one of my own. "How do you think?"

There was a beat of silence between us, Jon looking at me, searching for something, before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

His hands found their way to my hips, while my arms wrapped around his neck. When we parted, we didn't let go of each other. I rested my head on his chest.

"This is truly one of those sappy moments from those obnoxious movies they show on airplanes," he said.

"If it makes you feel any better you ruined it."

"It does, a lot actually."

"You're such a dick," I chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

Going back to work sucked. As a general rule, I wanted to keep Jon and my new relationship quiet. First off it was no one's business, secondly, while I was comfortable with my colleagues and clients there was still a level of professionalism that I liked to maintain and it didn't allow for a ridiculously public relationship, last, I still had to talk to Colby and hope that he wouldn't pitch a fit, though I was sure he would.

Rather than fly in the night before, I just caught a red eye and landed that morning. I caught a cab to the venue and was almost immediately met with stares from some of the staff.

I admit I was paranoid. After all I had spilled everything to Nikki about my transplants and she had a relatively big mouth. While I hadn't thought that she would run around telling everyone, we hadn't discussed it. I just assumed that it would be a slow process, that I could bring it up when I felt it was fit. Another part of me thought that they all knew about Jon and I and it was going to make its round as company gossip, which I was also not thrilled about. I hadn't said anything, and I knew Jon hadn't said anything, which meant that it would've had to come from a third party, which made the idea all the more terrifying.

As I headed for the trainer's room, Mark Carano caught me. "Dr. Lopez," he called.

"Hello, Mr. Carano. How are you?"

"I'm stressed," he responded, sounding exactly that.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Haven you talked to your brother today?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I've been on a plane all morning. I texted him that I was here, but he never answered."

"Alright as a courtesy to you, because I'm sure that you're going to be accosted with people asking about it, I'm going to read you in. If you wanna drop your stuff off and then come back."

"It's fine, if he's not here, I have no place to drop it off."

"Alright then."

With my luggage in toe I followed him to his office, taking the seat across from his desk.

"So earlier, your brother posted an image on Instagram that fed directly to the WWE's website."

I nodded. "I take it this image was inappropriate."

"Very."

On one hand I was really happy that it had nothing to do with me. On the other I was really annoyed. Really Colby?

"What was it of?" I asked.

He lifted his phone hitting a few things, before turning it around and showing it to me.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Her name is Zara Schreiber. She's in developmental."

I didn't know what to say.

"Colby has explained to us that he's been in a relationship with her for the better part of a year."

"The better part of a year?" ' _That idiot!_ ' I thought. It was bad enough, when I thought he was cheating with one chick, but now there were two, and of the three women he was with, I was certain that two of them were going to go ape shit.

"Is there anything that you feel we should know?" he asked.

Ever watch RuPaul's Drag Race? There's always that moment, when the queens are all standing on stage waiting to see who will be in the bottom two, but before Ru makes her decision she asks, "Who do you think should go home?" That's what that question felt like.

"I try really hard to mind my own business. I try. Whatever or I guess whoever Colby has done, that's up to him to tell you, not me. He has to live with the consequences of his mistakes. What I will tell you is that Leighla isn't the type to sit around and sob about 'How could do this to me?' He embarrassed her, so don't be surprised if she starts spewing all his secrets, because she's going to want to embarrass him."

"Noted. Thank you."

I sighed taking my stuff to the trainer's room. Steve was already there along with another one of our colleagues. I went right to work, using the monotonous routine to clear my head. Clearly, I couldn't have my conversation with Colby today since he was in enough shit.

The talent started to arrive and for the most part everything was calm. I had thought that the rumor mill was going to produce a bunch of 'injured' talent, trying to get the scoop, but instead it seemed to be the opposite. People came in and were afraid to say anything to me.

That was fine with me. It was none of my business anyways.

"Lev, you care if I go eat?" Steve asked.

"Nah. Go ahead," I said.

"Alright. Thanks."

I took the moment to pull out my phone. I hadn't checked it since I was in baggage claim.

There was a very large number of missed calls and text messages from Leighla and a few from Colby, the last of which told me that he'd come and find me after he was done meeting with the higher ups.

"Nope," I said, tossing my phone back in the bag.

"Hey, Doll," Jon said walking in and flopping on the cot.

"Hey," I greeted, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Let's see how that shoulder's holding up."

"Feeling pretty good. Rested it all last week."

"That's good," I said, fighting a smirk.

"How's Colby?" he asked.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him. He's been in meetings all day."

"For what?"

"See, if you didn't hate all modern conveniences other than the can that tells you when your beer's cold, you'd know. Actually I'm surprised you don't know considering how everyone here talks. Colby made what I'm assuming was a stupid mistake."

"What kind of stupid mistake?" he asked.

"The kind where you post a naked picture of a girl, who is not your fiancé on Instagram which then feeds right onto the WWE website."

"That's rough."

"Was it-"

"No," I cut him off.

"Oh. How many-"

"I don't know."

"See this is why I don'-"

Jon launched into one of his anti-social media rants, while I looked at his shoulder.

"It looks significantly better. Again, I say take it easy. Careful, when you lift and when you bump and please no shoulder to ring post, stairs anything."

"Thanks, Darlin," he said, getting up and leaving.

After Jon left, Steve returned. "Um... Pretty sure that Greg and I can handle things here for a bit. You might want to go check on your brother."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In catering. Getting his ass reamed by Nikki Cena."

I groaned, but quickly headed to catering, where sure enough Nikki C was chewing out Colby.

"Listen mother fucker, when I am the side piece, I am _the_ side piece. You sitting over here treating like the hoe furthest to the left or some shit. No. Fuck that and fuck you! Stupid ass, small dick havin ass bastard!" Nikki stormed off walking to wherever.

Before I could go to him, I was stopped by Josh. "Before you go over there," he said. "It's gotten worse."

"How the hell can it get worse?" I asked, looking at the younger of the twins.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up twitter before showing me Lieghla's tweet.

"Jesus Christ. You could've just told me," I said. I really did not need to see Colby's nudes. It was bad enough that I walked in on him multiple times.

I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw me. He looked like absolute shit. I expected nothing less.

I took the plate from his hands. "Go to your dressing room. I'll be there in a second," I instructed. I finished getting his food, though I was sure at this point his appetite was probably gone.

I walked in and Colby was sitting there face in his hands.

"Eat something. I'll feel better about calling you stupid, once you've got some food in you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

"Let me see it!" Nikki called from outside the dressing room.

"Yeah!" Brie seconded.

I rolled my eyes at the pair, continuing to look at myself in the mirror.

Somehow I had let the twins convince me to go shopping. Again it was really a terrible idea from the start, because the last thing I needed was more clothes. I had tons of stuff that I was too nervous to wear as it is. Of course everything that caught my eye stuff that I wouldn't wear, including the outfit I had on. The skirt was fun, but the top, which was barely more than a bra left a lot of scars on display.

I thought about what Nikki had said if people treated me differently then fuck them, and honestly that was my biggest fear.

I took a deep breath, before opening the door and stepping out.

"Why the hell would you hide that body?" Nikki said.

"Not everyone likes to run around naked like you," Brie shot at her sister.

"Really? You show more skin than me."

"Neither of you can talk about the other," I said, shutting them both up.

"Jon would like it," Nikki said.

"See I knew telling you was going to be a mistake."

"I'm just so excited for you," she said.

"Have you talked to Colby yet?" Brie asked.

"No," I said retreating into the dressing room to change back into my original clothes.

"Lev," Brie scolded.

"Here's the thing. I really don't want to pick a fight with him, while he's still living with me."

Two weeks had passed and Colby had been crashing in Miami with me. While he was being watched carefully, he wasn't going to be suspended or fired, which we were both extremely thankful for.

"Leighla should be out in a week or two, so then he can move back into his house, and then I'll tell him he's being a pain in the ass. Well more of a pain in the ass."

"I guess that makes sense," Nikki said.

"Yeah. It's so awkward living in a place, where there's this heavy tension. Once he's gone then whatever mood he'll be in will go with him."

"So I'm confused what is the problem he'll have with Jon exactly?" Brie asked.

"My entire family is ridiculously over protective and over bearing, and they all still see me as baby Levy or as sick Levy. So I'm predicting that we'll have a big fat 'you can't date him' blowout, because it Jon and Jon is Jon. You know how he is. Couple what with it's Jon and Jon is his friend. Basically it'll turn into no way my sweet innocent sick baby sister is going out with big bad Jon Good."

"Maybe he'll be okay. He knows Jon. He trusts him."

"Maybe. Probably not, but maybe."

"Just tell him to fuck off," Nikki said.

I laughed. "That's the plan."

"Tell Brie about Jon and Miami," Nikki said. "Oh my God. Brie, it's such a cute story."

I chuckled, thinking about how this exactly the type of shit that Jon hated.

"What about Miami?"

"Jon spent the week with her."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Alright I think that this is my first WWE story on this site. I have it posted on Wattpad and on Mibba, so if you think that you've seen this before, you probably have. I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner. This story will contain foul language, mature themes, and mentions of mental illness as well as physical injury and chronic illness. Read at your own discretion, and do not waste you're time to lecture me on why I shouldn't say fuck so much. I think that's all.

* * *

I hadn't meant to start an argument. I hadn't even meant for the comment leave my mouth, but my filter decided to fail. When Colby asked me if I had taken my meds for the 500th time, there was nothing to stop the irritated, "When are you going back to Iowa?" that came out in response.

I had tried to be understanding. A week was fine. Two was understandable. Three was pushing it. A month and I was going to kill Colby and Leighla.

Leighla kept delaying her move, citing a bunch of reasons that I was sure were bullshit. If I had to put money on why it was taking her so long, I'd say it was pettiness.

Colby was going to die, because he just took it. I get that he felt bad and he should've, but it was his house. He had to deal with it. Avoiding Leighla, because he felt guilty was not the answer. Stinking up my guest room, laying on my couch, eating my food, and disturbing my place of peace, so that he could avoid facing the consequences of his actions was not.

"It's not that simple." Colby said.

"Yes it is," I argued back. "It's your god damn house. Tell her to hurry the fuck up. It's been a month."

"I can't-"

"No. You can. You can't let her walk all over you, because you don't want to face her. You fucked her over. It was wrong. You can't just let her walk all over you, because you feel guilty."

"That's not what this is."

"Then what is it? You're embarrassed? You're angry? Because none of these things are going to go away anytime soon, so you might as well be them from the comfort of your own home."

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Because I want my damn apartment back!" I snapped. "Because I'm tired of your ring gear and gym stuff stinking up the place, because I'm tired of my counter being overrun by protein powders, because I'm tired of your constant nagging. ' _You shouldn't eat that. Have you taken your meds yet? You should go here. Do this. Don't do that. Why would you do this? You don't like that. We're doing this. Not doing this.'_ I almost wish that you were still fucking Leighla, Nikki and whatever her name is, because at least then, you were so focused on not getting caught that you left me the hell alone!"

I froze, surprised by my outburst. I immediately regretted it.

Colby just looked at me, hurt. "Whatever. I'll call Leighla," he said, getting up and heading to the guest room.

I sighed, feeling like a total piece of shit. Figuring that it was probably best if we both cooled down, before I tried to apologize, I quickly grabbed some stuff and headed to the beach.

I laid out on a towel and pulled out my phone, dialing Jon. It took him a while, but he answered.

"Hey, Darlin'."

"You just wake up?" I asked.

"No," he said, voice deep and raspy with sleep.

I rolled my eyes. "I can call back."

"No. It's fine. I'm up. What's going on? You sound upset."

"I just blew up at Colby."

"Okay. You fought. You're siblings. You're supposed to fight."

"I told him that my life was easier, when he was screwing around on Leighla, because he was more concerned with getting caught than he was worried about me."

He snorted.

"This isn't funny," I whined.

"No, but the idea of you blowing up is."

"Not helping."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He asked me about taking my meds for the umpteenth time, and I said something snide and it escalated."

"Doll, it's not surprising. I roomed with the guy. He's a pain in the ass. Cool down and apologize. I'm sure he'll get that you were just frustrated."

I sighed.

"And if not, you can always come out here to Vegas until he leaves."

"A vacay at Casa de Good?" Oh how good that sounded. "Might have to take you up on that."

"You're welcome any time, Darlin."

My phone beeped alerting me that I had another call. I furrowed my brows, when my sister's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I gotta call you back. My sister's calling me."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I switched over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lev."

"Hey Sarah," I greeted using her same sing song tone.

My family tree was odd. My mother and my father had four children, of which I was the youngest. The first two were twins, my brother Ricardo and my sister Sarah. Then shortly after them came my other sister Rosa. Then there was an eight year gap before I came along. My mother never married again, but my dad did, giving me two younger step brothers, Colby and Brandon. I was much closer with Colby and Brandon, all of us were a lot closer in age. Plus, when my Dad married their mother we all moved in together.

What's up?" I asked.

I didn't really talk to my older siblings much. The occasional call or text to check up on Sarah or Rosaor for them to check on me. Age wise we were in different places in our lives.

That being said, I hadn't talked to Sarah since Christmas and even then it was only the obligatory Merry Christmas call. She and her husband had gone to his family's for the holidays.

"Oh, nothing. I just figured that I'd call and see how you were. I haven't really talked to you in a while."

' _Bull shit_ ,' I thought. "Uh huh," I said skeptically. "And you conveniently chose to call after I have a fight with Colby."

I heard her sigh into the receiver. "What happened, Lev?"

"I got tired of his shit, and I let him know. Granted, I could've been a little nicer about it, but now that I know he's called you to check on me, I don't feel bad anymore."

"He's just worried. You never snap. Is the job getting to you? Because if the job is taking a toll on you, it's best that you-"

"The job? You think it's the job? You don't think that maybe it's the free loading asshole, on my couch that's got me pissed off? Unbelievable."

"You've never snapped at Colby before," she said.

"Colby's never sulked in my apartment for a month before."

"If that's the problem, then why did you yell at him for trying to take care of you?"

"I yelled at him for smothering me."

"Levina, you're sick."

I felt like I had been shot. "You know what? Forget it."

I hung up on Sarah and called Jon back. "You said any time right?" I asked.

"Any time," he confirmed.

"Good, because first flight I can make, I'm there."

"I'll go clean the bathroom," he said.

I snorted out a laugh. "You're disgusting."

"I know. That's why I'm cleaning."

I shook my head. "I gotta book a flight. I'll call you later."

"See you, Darlin."

"See ya."


	30. Chapter 30

I grinned, spotting Jon leaning against one of the walls, staring down at a book. He was trying to be discrete, sunglasses and a baseball hat obscuring most of his face. Nothing could hide that energy of his. Even standing still, he still looked twitchy.

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen anyone by the name of Jon Good around?" I asked. He looked up, revealing his face. "Oh, I never would've guessed it was you. Such a clever disguise, you've cooked up."

"I invite you to my house, I pick you up from the airport, and you start busting my chops the second you see me. Unbelievable."

"Is it though?"

"No not at all."

I dropped my stuff and wrapped my arms around him, sighing, when he returned my embrace.

"I know," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, rubbing my back. "Let's go home, and you can tell me all about that dickhead brother of yours," he said.

"And sister."

"And sister," he confirmed.

"Alright," I said, pulling back.

"But first-" he leaned in and kissed me. 

It was almost weird. I mean, being able to kiss in public without worrying about people seeing and gossiping and saying something to Colby. What was actually weird was the fact that it was weird. There was no reason for it to be weird.

"Feel any better?" he asked, when we parted.

I chuckled. "Somewhat."

"Guess, I'll just have to keep trying," he said, picking up the larger of my bags. "But first we have to go, because I'm pretty sure I'm illegally parked."

I snorted, picking up my carry on. "Why am I not surprised?"


	31. Chapter 31

"You do realize that you are ridiculous, right," I said from my spot on Jon's lap.

"What? Camping's normal."

"With some warning yes."

Jon and I had left the airport and headed to some campground that he liked to go to. It was only for the night. He figured that the next day we'd do the scenic loop or whatever and then head to his house.

For as confused as I was, I was also kind of excited. I had never been camping before, not even backyard camping or anything. At the same time, I also considered myself a city girl, very much so, and was wary of the idea of sleeping outside. I had been assured that if I freaked out I was free to go sleep in the car.

"Over rated," he said.

"You think everything's over rated."

"Not everything. Just most things."

"Big difference."

"Big difference."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you wanna tell you what happened when your sister called?" he asked.

I knew he had been curious and worried, but he hadn't said since the airport up until now. At first all I wanted to do was bitch about Colby and Sarah, but not that I had calmed down, I had been hoping to avoid it.

"She only called because Colby called her."

"And he called, because you flipped out on him."

I nodded. "She started asking me why I flipped out on him, and he's being a pain in my ass apparently wasn't a good enough answer. _Why do you feel he's being a pain in the ass? Is it the stress? Is it the job? Is it an actual pain in your ass? Stress isn't healthy._ You've never snapped like that on Colby before. Like Colby's also never sulked on the couch for a month before either."

"I thought he lived there part time."

"Yes, but he never stayed for too long. Like sure he came around a lot, but it would be for maybe a week tops and then he would leave again for like two months. I told her that too. This isn't just oh hey I'm coming to visit for a week. He's been there a month. I'm not the only one with a guest room. I'm just the only one who he forgets that he promised a rent check to, which is whatever. I don't mind paying the rent, cause I actually live there. It's my space, my home. It's where I go to unwind and do basically whatever the hell I want, not to be nagged at about my meds, or what I eat or whatever else."

"You just want some breathing room."

"Yes, because I'm tired of being smothered and it's worse, when there's nowhere to go. And Sarah. All she came up with was you shouldn't be mad at him, he's trying to take care of you. You're sick."

Jon hesitated before responding, which should've been my first clue that I was not going to like what he was about to say.

"Lev, you may not be sick anymore, but there's always going to be always going to be-"

I groaned, getting up off of his lap.

"What the hell is it with you people?" I asked. "Do you all really think that I'm stupid? I know that I'm never going to be perfectly normal. I have to face it every damn day. Every time that I have to take my pills. Every time I see my scars. Every time I want to talk to my mother and I can't, because I was so fucked up that I broke her. I'm not oblivious. I'm not in denial. Is that why everyone feels the need to tell me, because they think I'm fucking delusional?" I was on a solid tear now.

"And is that why you all of this? You pity me? _Aw she's sick. She could decline at any time. I should make sure her last days are fun ones_."

"Get over yourself!" Jon yelled. He got up and started pacing, getting twitchy.

I glared.

He turn and stood right in front of me, his eyes boring into mine. "You're so afraid of people, treating you like you're dying that you can't see anything else."

I wanted to argue, but I didn't have a chance. "Newsflash not everything revolves around you being sick! Your family would be overbearing anyways. It's real bad, because the almost lost you once. They have something to actually be afraid of. And it sure as hell doesn't influence what I do. You tell me that you're fine. I believe you. You can take care of yourself. I hang out with you, because I want to. I go places with you, because I want to. Not because I pity you, or think you're suddenly going to die. I do it, because I like spending time with you, because you make this crazy son of a bitch happy. I do it, because I love you."

I was frozen in place staring up at him. Did he just say he loved me? "You-"

"I love you, Darlin," he repeated, answering the question before I could ask it. "And I'm not with you, because I feel bad for you. I'm with you, because I feel good with you."

I pulled him down and kissed him with everything I had. "I love you too," I said, when we parted. "And I'm sorry. I'm a bitch."

He chuckled, embracing me. "Yeah, but I love you anyways."


	32. Chapter 32

"If it isn't two of my favorite boys," I said, walking up to where Claudio and Joe were chatting.

"Baby girl!" Joe greeted, hugging me.

"Lev," Claudio said, also giving me a hug.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Last I saw him, he was in the locker room. You want me to get him?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah. Tell him I want to apologize."

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"I may or may not have blown up on him and said somethings that I shouldn't have. I was wrong."

"Isn't he staying with you?"

"Yeah, but I may have left after we fought."

"Where'd you go?"

"Vegas," I responded.

"Vegas?" Cesaro questioned.

"Never been," I said, playing it off. "Figured it'd be fun."

Joe played dumb thankfully.

"Don't tell him that yet. Last thing I need is a lecture, while I'm trying to make peace."

Claudio chuckled. "One step at a time."

"One step at a time," I said.

He went to get Colby for me and Joe grinned at me. "Vegas?"

"Get it out of your system," I said.

"I'll let you off the hook this time. You have fun?"

I nodded. "We went camping."

"Camping?"

"For a day. Then we went back to his house, and then flew out here."

"I take it your riding with us then?"

"Yep. You're stuck with me again."

"Hey it doesn't bother me. You're a solid driver. I rode with Bo for a while..." He shook his head. "Jerky. Real jerky."

I snorted. "You don't bolieve in his driving skills?"

He just gave me an unamused look, which only made me laugh more.

Just then Colby finally showed up.

"I'll check back with you later," Joe said.

"See ya, big man."

Colby stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you want?"

"To apologize. I was a total bitch. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I shouldn't have thrown your drama back in your face. That was fucked up. I was just frustrated and instead of talking to you about it I just let it fester, but here's the thing."

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were tired of me being there?"

"Because I don't know how to. I don't know how to tell any of you things like that. I know you're nly trying to look out for me and appreciate it. You guys have always been there, through the doctor's visits, the hospitals, the transplants, everything. How do you tell someone who's always been watching out for you that they're smothering you."

"Smother?"

"You smother me. I know it's only you looking out for me, trying to make sure that nothing bad happens to me, but Colby, I'm grown. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you telling me to take my meds, what I should eat or what I should do. I do just fine at that on my own. I feel like I always have to watch what I do or how I behave around you and the rest of the family, because if I don't you guys are gonna think that I don't care about my health or that I'm wasting my life. Here's the thing. I have and will continue to do a lot of things that you're not going to like or agree with. I've swam with sharks. I tried to eat a Double Bypass Burger. I hang out in underground dance clubs. I took boxing classes there for a while-"

"I get it," he said. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I accept your apology," he said. "And now it's my turn. I didn't realize that I'm so over bearing. You should've said something. I know that you can take care of yourself. I guess it's just hard, because we almost lost you once, and I never ever want you to go through that again."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry that I just came in and crashed at your place, and I do mean your place, I never remember to pay rent to call it part mine anymore. I should've at least asked first. I called Leighla, and I'm going back after this stretch. She should be gone."

"You're forgiven."

"Promise me that you'll tell me, when I'm being a pain in the ass?"

"I promise. I don't expect you to change all at once."

"And I'll talk to the others too," he said.

"Have fun with that," I said.

"Yeah. Yeah."

He opened his arms for a hug, which I happily gave him.

"Love you, sis."

"Love you too, bro."

I felt a million times better after that.

"Is there anything else you have to drop on me?" he asked, teasingly.

"Well..."

"Oh no."

"I have a boyfriend," I said, figuring that I might as well get everything out in one shot.

"You do?" he asked. I could tell he was trying. He was tenser, but he was playing it cool.

"I do."

"For how long?"

"A little over a month."

"A month."

"I mean we've been together a little over a month, but we've known each other a lot longer than that, years, but we only really got close within the last nine or so months."

"So I know them?"

"Yeah," I answered, still beating around the bush.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, just hit me. Who is it?"

"Jon."

"Good?"

"Uh huh."

"Really? You had to pick one of my friends?"

I laughed at the look on his face. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "As long as you're happy," he said.

"I am."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go, because I think that's all the more that I can handle in one shot."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"See ya," I said, turning and heading to the medical room for the night with a smile on my face.


	33. Chapter 33

So I had an alarm set to remind me to post this, cause I tend to forget. Well I got a new phone and forgot to create the alarm, which is why I missed this week and last, which just so happen to be the last to updates. So Here's this one and the second update will be up in like ten minutes.

* * *

"So what happened?" I asked, looking at Jon.

"I ate the ring post," he said.

I replayed the match in my head and realized that it must've happened when he and Colby were fighting on the outside. I wrapped a bag of ice in a towel and gently pressed it to Jon's face. He had a bruise forming along his jaw. It wasn't too noticeable under the stubble.

Jon was sitting in the locker room, rubbing his sore jaw. Colby had hit him with a stiff shot, during their match and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was feeling it.

As if he could sense the other man's thoughts, Colby walked into the locker room, having gone over some pieces of the match with Michael Hayes prior to changing and showering.

"You okay?" Colby asked, noticing the bruise darkening Jon's shadow.

"What the hell was that?" Jon asked.

"You're okay," Colby noted. That was sure to keep him from getting in too much trouble, should Levina find out that he's thrown a potato. "That was called payback for you going after my sister behind my back."

"She told you?"

"She did."

Colby still wasn't happy about the situation, mostly that she hadn't felt that she could tell him that she was even interested in someone, but also that one of his close friends hadn't bothered to let him know either. While he understood that he had done it for Levy's sake that didn't lessen the sting.

Of course there was also the part of him that was upset that Jon had broken the code. You never go after your friends' sisters.

"It's about damn time," Jon said.

"Really?" Colby asked annoyed. "You could have given me a head's up."

"I could've but then you would've just told me no, and then I would've really had to go behind your back, and that would've just been messy."

Colby sighed. Jon wasn't wrong. He reminded himself that he wasn't going to try to step back. Just because he wasn't going to approve or disapprove didn't mean that he didn't get to play the protective brother card. "Just don't hurt her. Okay?"

"I don't plan on it," Jon said.

"If you do, I'll kill you."

"You ain't got the guts," Jon teased.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Hurt her and I'll kick your ass," he amended.

"You wish."

"Says the guy rubbing his jaw."

"That was a cheap shot."

Colby smirked. "It was a strategically placed strike."

"Cheap shot," Jon mumbled.

"Be more careful. When I tell you not to take the force with your shoulder, I didn't mean take it with your face."

Jon took the ice from me and then pulled me down, so that I fell on top on him. "Relax, Doll. It's just a bruise."

"Just wait until you break your jaw," I said, rolling off of him and cuddling up to his side.


	34. Chapter 34

So I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me through this. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read it, favorite it, follow it and comment on it. This is the last chapter of this story, though there may be spin offs and one shots to come. Plus this also exists in a universe with several other fics I've written [Haters Gonna Hate (I was like 14 don't judge me) Cake, Milkshake, After Party]. It's not really obvious yet, but there are a few one shots where they all intersect coming up. Once again thanks and look out for new stuff.

* * *

I stood at gorilla with Steph, Vince and Hunter. Stephanie and Hunter liked me, and thus, when moments like the ones that had just occurred a mere seconds ago arose, they allowed me to leave my duties for a bit, so that I could greet my boys as they came back through the curtain.

The main event and subsequent shenanigans that followed had just occurred, bring Money in the Bank 2016 to a very strange and satisfying close.

Joe came back first. He had walked into the match, the champion, and now he came back empty handed. I let him have his space knowing that losing stung, even when it was scripted. Everyone commended him on the match, before allowing him to slink back to the locker room.

Colby was next. He like Joe had before was commended by Steph, Vince and Hunter, and the producers. Then was got to me, I hugged him. "You made me a very proud sister for two minutes," I teased.

"Ha ha," he dead panned. "You're so funny."

"You know that I'm always proud of you," I said seriously. "You did great out there and I can't wait to see you hoist that title again and hold it for a very long time."

"Thanks, Lev."

"But please wait a very long time until then, okay?"

"Yeah, sure anything for lover boy."

I chuckled, releasing him.

"Don't let him do anything stupid tonight," Colby said.

"You seem to think that I can control him," I said.

"Don't you do anything stupid," he said.

"I make no promises."

Colby rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Finally, the new champ came through the curtain.

My face split into a grin, seeing Jon in walk back in, title in hand.

I was practically buzzing, waiting for everyone to congratulate him.

Finally, it was my turn.

I looked at the title and then at Jon. "How does it feel, champ?"

"It feels even better hearing you say it," he said.

I shook my head, going to hug him, but instead, getting pulled into a kiss that should not have been seen by our bosses.

Everyone hooted and hollered and laughed, and I was sure I went about thirty shades of red.

I hid my face in his chest. "You ass," I muttered.

"You love me."

"You're lucky I do," I said.

"I know, because I do stuff like this."

He hoisted me up over his shoulder, the one without the title slung over it.

I unceremoniously squealed. "Jonathan Good, put me down!"

"If you need me, I'll be taking my title and my girl out on the strip to celebrate."


End file.
